Birthright
by Arus
Summary: Keith learns of his origins and must work with the Voltron Force to save a planet from a crazed ruler. 20 Chapters. Complete
1. Birthright Chapter 1

Birthright: Chapter 1  
  
**Planet Arus**   
  
      The sun was high, casting its warm rays upon the green carpeted land. Children were laughing as they rolled down a small hill, racing to the bottom, only to trek back up to star their race again. It couldn't have been a more perfect day for the Voltron Force members as they spent their free time with the children of Aeryn, home to one of Arus' many orphanages.   
      Allura smiled as she stood to the side as she watched her teammates play their little games with the children.   
      "It was very nice of you to have your friends come out to see the children."   
      Allura turned as Dora joined her. She was the nurse mother of the local orphanage.   
      "I think they are enjoying it as well, Dora," she said with a smile.   
      Dora nodded. "It seems that your captain has a sudden following."   
Allura turned to see Keith sitting under a tree with several children sitting in front of him as he read from a book that he held in his hands.   
      "Its rare that they get to have stories read to them," Dora explained. "Its sad to say that illiteracy runs high for the orphans. Its times like these that I know these children have a chance."   
      "I think I'll arrange it so they come to visit more often, Dora," Allura said. "The effect on them alone seems to be a positive influence on the children."   
      Allura's communicator then chimed causing her to pardon the interruption.   
      *Allura here.*   
      *Princess, I have an encoded message coming in from Galaxy Garrison.* Coran's voice came over.   
      *Oh?*   
      *Its addressed for Captain Hayashi.*   
      Allura looked up as the children surrounding Keith started to cheer and laugh.   
      *I'll have him report back to the castle.*   
      *Please do.*   
      Ah, the captain's job is never done," Dora remarked.   
Allura slowly nodded.   
      Dora turned to the young man as he started to play with the young children. "He associates well with them," she stated. "But lost souls do that."   
      "Lost souls?"   
      Dora smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your captain was an orphan himself, at one time, princess."   
      "Orphan?"   
      Dora nodded as she slowly left. Allura breathed in deeply as she made her way to the tree. She smiled as several of the children were climbing over him, as he fell to the ground.   
      "Now, if Lotor ever found out that it only takes a couple of children to subdue you, captain, we would have been defeated long ago."   
      Keith looked up as Allura came to stand above him. He let out a laugh as he extricated himself from their hold on him. "It'll take more than that," he said.   
      Allura nodded. "Coran is receiving a message from Galaxy Garrison," she said. "He says it's addressed to you."   
      "Oh?" he asked as he got to his feet.   
      "I'll notify Lance that we will be heading back," she said. "That they are not obligated to return with us at this time."   
      "You don't have to leave, Allura," he said. "I can make it back all by myself. I'm a big boy now."   
      Allura's expression soured as she lightly punched his arm. "Well, don't make mommy take that privilege away from you," she played along.   
      He smiled. "Well, we better get going."   
      Allura and Keith slowly entered the Control room, seeing that Coran had already received the message from Galaxy Garrison. Admiral Benson was engaged in small talk with the court advisor as they waited for the Captain's arrival.   
      Coran stood as Keith approached, and by his expression, Keith could not help but feel that this transmission was not made as a social call. The court advisor was quick to intercept Allura and convince her to turn and leave.   
      "What's going on Admiral?" Keith asked.   
      "I wish that I could have called on more happier terms, Keith, but I've been given this chance to really some bad news."   
      "What is it?"   
      "Keith your father, passed away earlier this morning," he stated. "It seems that he went peacefully in his sleep."   
      Keith fell back into the seat that was earlier occupied by Coran. "Was he ill?"   
      "No, no," Benson said. "Keith.....he -- he was an old man. Nature decided that he had spent enough time already."   
      Keith slowly nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I can't believe he is gone..."   
      "Derek was a good man, and one of my trusted friends," Benson stated. "Know that he did right by taking you under his care. Everyone told him he was crazy to foster a child at his age. But he did right."   
      "What of..."   
      "I've already assigned a personal attendant to oversee his legal affairs here on Earth," he said. Though there was something urgent he left behind for you."   
      "Oh?"   
      "A package. I immediately dispatched a ship to have it delivered to you. It should arrive in a day's time. It was his last request he made of me before he died, that you get it."   
      "I understand," he said. "Thank you, Admiral."   
      "Keith, I offer you my condolences," Benson added. "I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. Someone that you love."   
      "He was everything to me, Admiral," he said. "Again, I thank you."   
      "Please keep in touch," he said. "If there is anything that I can do for you, please don't hesitate to call."   
      "I will."   
  
**Planet Vallis **  
  
      "My lady?"   
      Alysson looked up as her personal servant entered her room. She handed Alysson a small letter.   
      "I just received it from Kender," she added.   
      Alysson read over the letter, her expression turning to one of concern as she stood.   
      "Is it as we feared?"   
      "Admiral Hayashi has passed away." Alysson stated. "Does anyone else know of this?"   
      "No my lady," she stated. "Kender himself encode it twice."   
      "Where is Anala?"   
      "I believe she is with Nera, in the garden."   
      "Have her brought to me, immediately."   
      er servant nodded. "My lady, Kelar will suspect....."   
      Kelar doesn't even know," she said. "Quickly, before we run out of time." 


	2. Birthright Chapter 2

  
Birthright: Chapter 2   
  
**Planet Arus**   
  
      Allura lightly knocked on the personal recreation room door frame, smiling to herself seeing that Keith was sitting by himself, in one of the chairs. He looked up, smiled as she walked into the room, carrying with her a small tray, a tea pot and 2 cups resting on it. She seated herself down next to him, slowly pouring the hot liquid into the cups. She handed him one of the cups and she sighed as she leaned back, taking a sip out of her own cup.   
      "I can remember when my father used to spend the nights following the death of my mother, in here, reminiscing about all the times we had fun together," Allura began. "I used to think that thiking about here would make me feel even sadder, knowing that she was gone. It only made me lover her even more. It was nice talking about her, that way she continued to live in our hearts and our memories." She then turned to him. "I never knew that you were an orphan."   
      He smiled as he took a sip from his cup. "I'm just used to having everyone know already," he explained. "I apologize for not letting you know."   
      She nodded. "So you really have no idea who your real parents were?"   
      He shook his head. "The only clue was this pendant they found around my neck." He slowly pulled out a gold chain, and dangling from it was a small pendant. "It's the only clue that I have," he said.   
      Allura studied the pendant. It was of an unknown type of bird, carved into some golden metal. A red stone clutched in its claws. "Did your father ever find out who your parents were?"   
      He shrugged. "If he did, he never told me," he said. "All the better I guess. I never regretted for him giving me a life."   
      Allura smiled. "Feeling better?"   
      Keith turned to her, meeting her gaze and could not help but smile. "Yeah," he said. "Thanks."   
      "You're not the only one here who lost someone close to them," she said.   
      Though, before he could say anything, she placed her cup down on the tray and stood.   
      "I know that it helps to talk about it," she said. "I also know that being alone to sort out all the feelings on your own, also helps as well." She looked down at him. "I'll tell Coran to let us rest in tomorrow," she said. "No practice, okay?"   
      "Making decisions for me now?"   
      She shrugged. "Giving you some time to mourn," she said. "Rest, okay?"   
      "I will," he said after a moments hesitation.   
      She nodded as she headed for the door.   
      "Allura?"   
      "Yes?"   
      "Don't lose that pendant okay?   
Allura looked at her hand realizing that she was still holding his pendant.   
      "The bird on that pendant is not of Earth origin," he added. "See what you can dig up."   
      She smiled. "Get some rest, Keith. I will see you in the morning."   
      "Goodnight."   
  
  
**Planet Vallis**   
  
  
      Alysson stared at herself in the mirror as her personal servant brushed out her hair for her.      "Anala, says that she will contact us as soon as she reaches Arus," Vera stated as she started to braid her mistress' hair. "It is a long travel from here to Arus."   
      "I only hope that all that we have fought for all these years, are not put to waste," Alysson stated. "The princess..."   
      "My lady, he comes."   
      Alysson looked toward the door to her room, as Vera tied off her braid and grabbed for her robe. There was a light knock and as Alysson tied her robe around her, asking her visitor to come in.   
      "Lady Alysson."   
      Alysson smiled as Kelar entered her room, carrying with him a boquet of flowers. He smiled as he placed them in a nearby vase as Vera slowly got her bed ready for the night.   
      "I heard that you sent Anala off on a little get away," he mentioned as he turned to her.   
      Alysson smiled as she poured herself a glass of water. "Yes," she said. "I am looking for new flowers to plant in the garden. Nera has been bothering me to add some new species," she said. "And Anala was becoming restless. I figured that she would enjoy the get away, while finding me some new flower species."   
      Kelar smiled as he came up to her. "You always had a fascination with flowers," he said. "That girl does everything for you."   
      "Can I help it that she loves to travel?" Alysson asked. "Besides, you told me to find something to do since I was half bored out of my mind with nothing to do in this big castle. I figure getting a nice garden would keep me busy."   
      "Very busy," he stated. "Are you planning to have some free time tomorrow evening?"   
      "Hmm. I can arrange it," she said. "What do you have planned?"   
      "I am having some guests....dignitaries visiting us," he said. "I'd be very happy if you were to join us tomorrow evening."   
      "I'll see what I can do," she said.   
      He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her on the side of her cheek.       "Thanks," he stated. "You get some rest, you look a bit tired."   
      "Worked all day in the hot sun," she said.   
      "Well, don't work too hard tomorrow."   
      "I won't."   
      "Goodnight, Lady Alysson."   
      "Goodnight to you, my lord,"   
      Alysson watched as he left her room, and she slowly let out her breath as Vera rushed to lock the door behind him.   
      "That man totally disgusts me," she said as she took off her robe and walked over to her wash basin. "I can't believe I've had to live like this for so many years."   
      "His time will come, my lady," Vera stated. "Princess Lyana will see that his reign as rule here will end."   
      "But without help, our fight will just be that...a fight," she said as she wiped her face with a towel. "What we have will be all out war."   
      "Do you think Anala will be able to gain the trust of this....Voltron Force?"   
      Alysson slowly turned to her. "She will have to," she said. She then walked over to her dresser pulling one of the drawers open. Under one stack of her clothing, she pulled out an old picture frame. In it, she stared at the young man she had once shared her life with, for the short time she had known him. Then her eyes slowly drifted to the tiny bundle she held in her arms. "He was only 2 mos old when I left him behind."   
      "My lady, you had to do what you could to protect him," Vera said. "If Kelar knew that you had a son."   
      "I know, Vera, I know," she said. "Kelar would have had him killed."   
      "Anala will have much to do in her short time there."   
      "Admiral Hayashi was given clear instructions should anything happen to him," Alysson said. "He will finally know and he will learn of his rightful place here."   
      "Will he accept who he is and actually come?"   
      "He is my son, Vera," she said as she turned to her. "If he is anything like me, he will come."   
      Vera nodded. "Do you even know what name he was given?"   
      "Keith," Alysson said as she turned back to her picture. "After his father."   
  
  
** Planet Arus **  
  
  
      "Package!"   
      Pidge dropped a brown satchel into Keith's lap as he sat in one of the chairs in the Recreation Room.   
      "Is that the package Benson spoke of?" Lance asked as he came to stand behind Keith, leaning over at the rather large budle that he held in his hands. "Looks familiar."   
      "You should Lance," Keith said with a smile as he stood and walked over to the table Pidge and Hunk usually used to play chess on. "It was that dusty brown box that was hiding in the corner of my attic at home."   
      "The one that we could never get open?" Lance asked. "We tried everything on it."   
      Keith smiled. "Not everything," he said. "I wonder why we lost interest in getting the darn thing open after that summer we spent together."   
      "Nicole Fredericks became your next door neighbor." Lance stated that caused Keith to smile.   
      "Nicole Fredericks?" Pidge asked.   
      Lance laughed as placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Long story," he said. "Just that she was a heck of a lot older than us, and the only female influence in our part of the neighborhood."   
      "That and my bedroom was directly across from hers," Keith said. "I think Lance spent more time at my house than his own after that summer."   
      "And boy those were fun years."   
      Keith shoved Lance away as he wore a dopey smile remember those days long ago.   
      "We were only 12 years old," Keith said. "And Lance's hormones were already in overdrive."   
      Pidge smiled. "So she flat out turned you down?" he asked.   
      "That and threw him into the pool in my backyard," Keith said.   
      Hunk laughed as he slapped his friend across his back. "So that's your first turn down?"   
      "Hey, like Keith said, we were only 12."   
      Keith smiled as he shook his head. He then looked over the small box on the table before him seeing that it was still locked after all these years. He had no idea on how he would be able to open it, but knew that something important must have been inside for his father to see that he gets it after his death.   
      "Okay, we couldn't get it open when we were 12, how are we supposed to get it open now?" Lance asked. "Im sure your father didn't leave you the key?"   
Keith shook his head as he looked it over. He then noticed that part of the leather covering that was on it was peeling away. He pulled at it, seeing that there was something hidden inside.   
      "Hey, do you think my father made it that simple?"   
      "What do you mean?" Lance asked.   
      Keith slowly pulled away the covering and within the rip he had found, laid a small key. He picked it up as it fell out of its long time hiding place and saw that it was the same make as the lock on the front of the box.   
      "It would be your father to make it that easy," Lance stated. "Always the most obvious."   
      "Like you said, Lance, you guys were only 12," Pidge stated.   
      "Ha ha ha," Lance said.   
      Keith opened the small lock and slowly lifted the lid on the aging box. Inside laid some old books and trinkets, a collection of items obviously his father had been harboring over the long years. There were many small medals, one for every year Keith had won, in various tournaments and contests. As he sifted through the items, it was like opening a small time capsule that held a treasure long forgotten.   
      "He the most important things, didn't he?" Pidge asked.   
      Keith nodded as he started to pull out the item from the box and laid them out on the table. Lance smiled as the bottom of the box lent to some unseen photographs, and he immediately grabbed one that caught his eye, a smile spreading across his boyish features.   
      "I wonder what Allura would say if she saw this one?" he said aloud.   
Keith looked up at him as Lance held up a baby photo of a bare-bottomed Keith, in all of his birthday-suit glory. His eyes widened in surprise as Lance showed the picture off to everyone on the team.   
      Hunk smiled as he snatched the photo from Lance. "Why do parents like to embarass their children like this?" he asked.   
      Keith grabbed the photo from his large friend, keeping it away from Lance as much as possible.   
      "Its the only picture I have from when I was a baby," he said. "Sheesh, give a guy some dignity."   
      "Well, if its dignity you're looking for, you wont get much of it if you keep showing that photo to everyone."   
      Keith turned around quickly, seeing that where he was holding that photo was in plain view of Allura, having walked into the room as they were opening the small box. She had remained quiet until they got the box open, but when Lance pulled out that photo, she was caught by surprise. She smiled seeing Keith blush as he quickly hid the photo under the books that littered the table.   
      "What is all of this?" she asked as she tried to sway the subject away from the incriminating photo.   
      "Admiral Hayashi's treasure," Lance said. "Kinda like a history look into what are Captain was like."   
      "If that picture is a reflection of what he is like, then I'd have to see more," Allura quipped. She smiled as she looked into the box, catching site of a wooden frame under the last few books that laid inside. "What is this?"   
      She slowly pulled out the frame, and stared at the picture that laid inside. Her expression changed to confusion as she stared at the picture. "Was your father a married man?" she asked.   
      "No...well..yeah...," Keith said. "But his wife died long before he took me as his foster son. Why do you ask?"   
      "Well, was this her?" she asked. "And did he have any children before you?"   
      Keith took the picture frame from her and saw that it was definitely a picture of a young couple, holding a rather young child in the mother's arms. Lance came around and looked at the photo.   
      "Hey, that isn't Admiral Hayashi," Lance said. "Who the heck are they?"   
Allura studied the picture closely and noticed the slight similarities in the young man in the photo to the young captain who stood before her. Her gaze then traveled from the photo then up to Keith as he too studied the photo.   
      "Oh my," she said as she grabbed the photo from him.   
      "What is it?" Lance asked.   
      "Keith..." she said. "These are your real parents." 


	3. Birthright Chapter 3

  
Birthright: Chapter 3   


**Planet Arus**

Keith looked at the photo as Allura held it to him. He stared at the young man trying to find any clue within the picture to see who they were. As he took the photo from Allura, a small disc slipped out from the back of the picture frame. Allura bent down to pick it up and found that it was addressed to Keith on the jacket.   
"To my son," she read.   
Keith took the disc from her and without any questioning, the five members walked over to the video unit to play what was on the disc. He immediately turned on the viewer and inserted the disc.   
He then seated himself in one of the chairs as everyone gathered around him, to watch the disc as it started to play. The young woman who was in the picture appeared in the viewer and Keith turned to Allura before turning back to the video.   
"I know that this will seem awkward...I know that there is much to explain....by now...you will have probably figured out that we...that I am your mother...your real mother. If you have found this disc, it probably means that my good friend, Derek...the man I owe my life to has finally passed on, and he can no longer protect you from your....protect you from your own enemies, and by seeing this disc now, he has followed my request to the fullest."   
"Enemies?" Lance asked.   
Allura quickly shot him a look that silenced him.   
"Keith...that should have been the Earth name you were given," she said. "I had originally named you Kylen...after my own father, but Alex...." She paused as she looked into the camera. "Wait...I have to explain...to understand...." She then seemd to take a deep breath.   
"I am Lady Alysson, born to a dignitary on the Planet of Vallis." she said. "A far away planet at the edge of what your Galaxy Alliance calls the Crimson Quadrant. We are unaligned, but have had good relations with the Galaxy Alliance over the years...prior to your birth....before the uprising...."   
"I traveled to Earth while I was a child, to attend the schools here, to further my education in the cultures of the other planets in the universe. I fell in love with what the Earth had to offer. My father didn't mind my absence. It was also at that time that King Vellum, sent his daughter as well to Earth, and knowing that I was already here, the king figured that she would have an easy time adapting to Earth as well. Her name was Lyana. Why its important to know that leads to why...why I had to leave you behind..."   
"I grew up on Earth, excelling in the courses taught there. And it was here on Earth that I met and fell in love with your father. His name was Alex.... Alexander Keith Kobayashi. He was a very successful and charming Ambassador in the Galaxy Alliance and the nephew of your foster father, Derek Hayashi. That is how your foster father became a very close friend to me...and my savior."   
"Princess Lyana and I grew very close and she had loved her stay here as well. She excelled in her studies, and planned to return to Vallis with her new found knowledge and start a petition to join the Galaxy Alliance. But it seems that would only remain a dream to her."   
"We later learned that there had been an uprising on Vallis, rebels who did not like the political structure, and felt Vallis was suffering military wise under the rule of Vellum. The uprising was led by a man by the name of Kellar. News of the uprising came quickly to us on Earth, and we later learned that Lyana's father was killed in the coup. We both figured that if Kellar was willing to take over Vallis by such show of force, he would surely send assassins after Lyana so that she may never succeed to his throne."   
"We hid here on Earth, hoping that Kellar would forget about us," she went on to explain. "You were born to us a year later. We all had put the situation on Vallis behind us, knowing that without a strong enough force, going back home would mean a death sentence for us. We hoped that we could live normally here on Earth."   
"We were wrong." she said as they continued to watch the video. By now, the young woman in the video started to shed her tears, as she tried to relat her long tale. "Kellar learned of Lyana's stay here on Earth, and he sent an assasin force to take care of this one loose end. However, he did not know what Lyana looked like since she had grown up here on Earth.   
"Lyana and I were away from home that tragic day. You were in the company of Alex's god-parents, so you were safe from harm." she explained. "When we returned to the home I shared with your father, what we found....."   
"Kellar didn't care..." she couldn't finish the last thought. "Your nursemaid...your father...both gone..the assassin probably had thought that they were Lyana...and a servant. We had no idea what to think. I was devastated. But at that moment we knew that we were not safe, no matter where we went. Even if the assassin had thought that he had killed the princess, what would prevent Kellar from sending out another one to make sure?"   
"It was at that moment that Lyana and I decided that we need to take care of this." she said. "We had two spies go to Vallis, to come back with information we could work with. We knew that Kellar put a strong hold over Lyana's people...he prevented any family from bearing male children. Only females were kept. He ruled over everyone with an iron fist. So much as to even control the food and water everyone was getting. He enslaved everyone, to work on these war machines that he sold to planets all over the galaxy. He was merciless. We both knew that this had to be stopped."   
"Knowing that he had a distaste for male children, I was forced to leave you behind," she went on. "Derek protected me for as long as he could, but he knew that my place was to bet at Lyana's side. He vowed to protect you from any harm, and to take you in as his own. If only to protect you from my enemies, it meant that much more to me. I prayed everyday up until I left that you were protected...and one day that I would be able to return to you..."   
"I made this recording hoping that you will belive all that has said. You have every right to be angry.. You have everyright to not believe this at all. But if there is to be justice returned to Vallis, I am hoping that you are old enough...strong enough...wise enough to see the peril we live in." she begged. "Derek has told me everything I need to know about you. Kept in touch. I've felt that I have always been there with you, even though, you may have not known it. But I would trade everyday that I have lived apart from you just to hold you in my arms again...as mother should have."   
"You would have been fourteen today..." she stated. "I sent you a gift...you probably got it, and not realized that it was from me. Fourteen is a very important age to Vallusians. Its a sign of the move toward adulthood. So I made this recording hoping that you will understand, that I have been there.....watching over you.   
"Now, I must offer my request for help," she added. "If you do not harbor and ill feelings, Princess Lyana only hopes that we can gain your help. To bring back Vallis to the rightful rulers. To make her whole again.   
"With the death of Derek, I am sending a messenger to you," she said. "She will fill you in on the situation on Vallis, and its up to you if you decide to return with her...I am not going to force you. After all, I am the one who abandoned you......For now I only ask you for your forgiveness....   
"I've said enough," she said as she looked away from camera, looking as if someone had entered the room she was making the recording in. "I hope that we can be together again, Keith....as mother and son."   
They watched as she stood to turn off the camera, giving them a quick glimpse of the room she was in before the video went black.   
Keith could only stare at the blank screen before him, as he replayed the entire video in his memory over and over again.   
"Keith?"   
Lance and Allura exchanged some concerned looks as their captain seemed lost in thought.   
"Keith?"   
Keith turned to Allura and she saw that he was still confused over what was presented to him.   
"Kylen...."   
The five members looked up to the Recreation Room door and saw a young woman standing in the door frame as Coran stood beside her. Keith slowly stood as Coran escorted the young woman into the room. She looked at everyone standing there, and Allura could not help but feel that the young woman looked familiar somehow.   
"Coran?"   
The court advisor cleared his throat as he turned to the young woman. "She had the right clearance from Galaxy Garrison," he said. "A priority one from Admiral Benson himself."   
"Priority one?"   
Coran nodded as he turned to her. "Seems that she is here to speak to Captain Hayashi."   
The young woman then turned to Allura and bowed slightly. "I must appologize for my intrusion, princess," she said. "but I come on behalf of Lady Alysson."   
"Lady Alysson?" Lance asked.   
"Yes," she said. "I assume that you have seen the disc she left with Admiral Hayashi?"   
"We just finished watching it," Allura started. "But how...."   
"There's much to explain," she said. "But very llittle time."   
"And you are?"   
The young woman turned to Keith as she met his gaze.   
"I am Lady Anala," she started, and with a smile she added. "Daughter to Lady Alysson and Admiral Alex Kobayashi." 


	4. Birthright Chapter 4

  
Birthright: Chapter 4  
  
      Keith stood staring at the young woman who was now standing before him, as she met his gaze. She could only turn away in reaction as she handed Allura a small package.   
      "Lady Alysson gives you her sincere apologies," she said to Allura. "This is a small gift from her."   
      Allura nodded as she took the gift from her. "Anala was it?"   
      The young woman nodded. "Yes," she said. "If you don't mind, I have a lot to explain, and very little time to do it in. I must return to Vallis by the end of the week."   
      Allura then turned to Coran, handling him the small package. "Then I suggest that we get down to business, Lady Anala," she said. "We can all go to a conference room where it will be a little more comfortable."   
      Anala nodded. "But first, if its possible, may I speak to Captain Hayashi first....alone?"   
      Allura nodded as she met Keith's gaze. "I'm sure that we can give you both some time," she said. "Lance, Hunk, Pidge."   
      The other three members nodded as they followed Coran out of the Recreation Room.   
      "Please call when you are through," she said. "In the meantime, I'll see to it that a room is prepared for your stay here, Anala."   
      "I thank you, princess."   
      Allura then quietly left the Recreation Room, turning back toward the two as they remained silent before exiting and the door sliding close behind her.   
  
*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *    *     *    *    *    *  
  
      "Are you angry?"   
      he question caught him off guard but he quickly gained his composure as he met her gaze. "I don't know what to feel at this moment." he said honestly. "I mean..what can I feel?"   
      "Betrayed? Anger? Frustration." she offered. "At least that was what I felt when I learned the truth."   
      "You learned the truth?" he asked.   
      She smiled as she took a seat in a chair near her.   
      "My mother.....your mother," she started. "You were not the only one she had to leave behind for a bit."   
      "What do you mean?" he asked as he sat in a chair across from her.   
      "When our father was killed, our mother did not know that she was pregnant with me," she said. "When she left Earth, she found out that she was, and afraid that Kelar would also have me killed, she entrusted me after my birth to the care of her patron mother....a god-mother of sorts, until she could establish herself within Kelar's rule and earn his trust."   
      "I grew up on a nearby planet to Vallis, and was later retrieved by my mother when I was about 6 of your Earth years old," she said. "I did not even know this woman, but she claimed to be my mother."   
      "I didn't know what to think at that moment, but she took the time to explain to me the whole story," she said. "Even at that age, she told me about you."   
      "Me?"   
      "She never forgot about you," she said. "And every year, she would somehow be able to check on you to see how you were fairing. After returning to Vallis with her, I saw through my own eyes why she feared Kelar enough to protect you."   
      "Yet you and she.."   
      "We serve under him, to protect the princess."   
      "This Lyana?"   
      She nodded. "She wants to return Vallis to how it was before Kelar took over."   
      "Have you seen this Lyana?"   
      "Unfortunately, I have not," she said. "My mother is the only person who regularly sees Lyana, to protect her from Kelar and his cohorts. If they ever learned that she was still alive, all our efforts would be lost."   
      "Why wait this long?"   
      "The people of Vallis are easily influenced. They were not educated in the arts of war, or to defend themselves against a force like that of Kelar." she said. "But if they saw someone strong enough to thwart him. To show how weak he really is, then maybe we can instill that pride that has been snuffed by his tyrannical rule."   
      "And that's why they want me?"   
      "You have grown up, away from Vallis, not influenced by his thinking," she said. "You can help us return Vallis to the once strong planet it once was.   
      "I know I can't convince you to return with me," she went on. "And I know there is no way I can make you."   
      She then opened up a small satchel on the side of her waist and pulled out a small disc, and handed it to him. "All I can offer you is something to show you what Vallis is like."   
      Keith looked at the disc he held in his hands.   
      "And what Vallis was before Kelar took over."   
  
*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *    *    *    *    *  
  
      Allura stared at the still image before, shaken by the images that had been presented to her. It was almost deja vu for her seeing the town in ruins, people being forced to mine and to build these machines capable of mass destruction. Deep down, she could feel for Anala knowing that her people were once like the people of Vallis, and the hope of Voltron helped return her planet to a state where it could become prosperous again.   
      "What exactly does Kelar do with these machines?"   
      "He sells them to planets outside of your Alliance," Anala offered. "If they offer the right amount of payment, they will get the forces and supplies they need."   
      "And what of your people?" Lance asked.   
      "My people are hanging on by what little hope they have," Anala said. "Everyday I see myself living in this castle, and can do nothing to help those who are working hard, barely surviving, and starving for food and water. It makes me sick, but anything that we do could jeopardize our princess."   
      "It seems that your princess has her hands tied," Keith said.   
      "Very much so," Anala stated. "Which is part of the reason I was sent to Arus. Hope to gain your trust enough to ask that you help us with our fight against Kelar's forces."   
      "Help?" Allura asked.   
      "With what we have, our forces have no weapons, nothing to use against Kelar," she said. "You have seen the weapons he has developed, and what they can do. We only number in the few hundred. We would be battling against a force of a few thousand."   
      Allura nodded as she met the gaze of every member who was sitting around the table.   
      "I am taking your request into consideration, Anala," she said as she stood. "In the mean time, I ask that you make yourself at home here. We've readied a room for your stay."   
      "Thank you princess," Anala stated.   
      Coran nodded as he came to Anala's side and escorted her out of the conference room. Allura turned to Keith as the doors closed behind them.   
      "I can't ask you to believe her," Keith said as he met her gaze.   
      "Do you believe her?"   
      Keith slowly nodded. "I don't know what it is," he said. "You'd think I'd be angry or at least put off by these revelations, but somehow, I'm not."   
      "Do you think it's risky?" Lance asked.   
      "Very," he said. "We would need all the info we can get on this Kelar, person. And these war machines Anala spoke of."   
      Allura nodded. "We can learn from her as well."   
      "I'm not going to ask you all to...."   
      "You know us Keith, we're altogether on this," Lance interrupted. "Uncle Derek did all he could to protect you. Let's see why he needed to."   
      "Thanks, Lance."   
      "So, I think we are all in agreement?" Allura asked.   
      "We can't leave Arus undefended, though."   
      "Actually, I think I have that covered," Allura stated. "Keith, you and Pidge find out what you can from Anala. Lance, find a safe route back to Vallis. Hunk, work with Lance on what those Lions will need."   
      "What are you going to do?"   
      "Cash in on a favor from and old acquaintance." 


	5. Birthright Chapter 5

Birthright: Chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Allura took in a deep breath as she stared at the view screen before her. She then punched in a key code. As soon as her signal went through, she was greeted with an image of a startled Doom soldier.  
  
"Please connect me to Lotor," she said.  
  
The Doom Soldier's expression could be barely read as it was shoved aside and Lotor's own image replace it in the view screen. His toothy grin smiling back at her.  
  
"Ah, Allura," he started. "This is very unexpected of you. So, you've decided to see it our way and surrender to us?"  
  
"In your dreams, Lotor," she said as she stared at him. "You know that this call isn't for our own amusement, so I'll get right to it."  
  
"Ah, to the point...."  
  
"Kelar of Vallis."  
  
The name silenced the young prince, then he smiled. "You've heard of him?"  
  
"I figure tyrants would have some acquaintances with each other," she said. "What do you know of him?"  
  
"An acquaintance he is not," he said. "Turning me for help? What has this universe come to?"  
  
"You owe me, Lotor," she said as she leaned forward. "Or do you want me to tell your father what really happened on Varin?"  
  
Lotor's lips curled as she stared back at her. "He is not one you would want to mess with, my dear," he said. "His own war machines can out power even my own robeasts."  
  
"War Machines?"  
  
"Tanks, Aero Planes," he said. "He has a strong presence in that part of the galaxy, selling his weapons to the highest bidder."  
  
Allura slowly nodded. She then looked at him. "So, how has he crossed you?"  
  
Lotor smiled. "Clever as ever, my dear," he said. "He stole a ratherly large shipment of gold I was transporting. Let's just say my father was very disappointed with the theft."  
  
"I see," she said. "Lotor, I'm about to offer a deal with you, which will have us call a trce until the end of this."  
  
"Truce? Deal?" he asked. "Will it mean giving Kelar something to think about?"  
  
"Maybe even having him evicted from Vallis." Allura said.  
  
"Sounds tempting," he said ."What does all this entail?"  
  
"We plan on returning the rightful heir and ruler of Vallis back to power," she said. "And I would like you to provide back up for us."  
  
Lotor smiled. "And I will get my gold back?"  
  
"All that was stolen."  
  
"Truce?"  
  
Allura nodded.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
  
Anala sat quietly in the middle of her bed as she held her eyes closed and breathed in deeply. She let her mind drift, concentrating only on the moment before her. She slowly opened her eyes, her thoughts focused as she stared at the pendant that laid on her bed before her.  
  
Soon, it started to levitate, as she concentrated her thoughts. She closed her eyes again as she held the pendant in mid-air before her.  
  
At that moment, the door to her room slid open and Keith stood in the entrance way, watching her as she levitated the small jewelry. When she opened her eyes, she noticed his presence. She smiled as she let go of her thoughts and her pendant fell to the bed.  
  
"Don't look so surprised," she said as she uncrossed her legs and slowly moved off the bed. "You posses the power yourself."  
  
Keith caught her gaze as she walked over to him. "What?"  
  
She smiled. "Don't stand in the doorway," she said. "Come in."  
  
Keith looked around, then realizing that he was just standing there, he stepped into the room, as the door slid closed behind him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Telekenesis, as your world calls it," she said. "Your mind works on a higher level, I'm sure you've already seen some of the advantages."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Faster reflexes, keen intuition," she started. "Faster problem thinking, high I.Q., marksmanship. I'm sure that these all seemed natural to you?"  
  
"In a certain way."  
  
"Do you want to learn how?"  
  
"Learn?"  
  
"It takes practice to do what I just did," she said. "Interested?"  
  
He thought it over for a bit. "If you can tell me more about my mother."  
  
She smiled.  
  
  
Lady Alysson stared into her mirror as she brushed out her hair. A knock came at her door as she tied her hair back, readying herself to turn in for the evening.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door to her room opened and she smiled seeing that it was Kelar. He smiled as he walked to her.  
  
"Anala has sent you a letter," he said.  
  
Alysson smiled. "Oh?" she asked. "I hope that her trip to Arus has been eventful."  
  
Kelar smiled as she read it over.  
  
"You send that poor girl to so many planets," he commented.  
  
"She enjoys it, Kelar," she said. "Here:"  
  
Dear, Mother  
Arus is a beautiful as they say it is. There are so many different plants here, you would be in heaven here. The villagers are extremely friendly. Be sure to let Vera know that I will be bringing back a varietyof flowers for her. She can add it to the garden. I am planning a tipr to the Kingdom of Altaire tomorrow. It will take a few days, I will write as soon as I reach the village of Norin. Please take care... Love, Anala  
  
Kelar smiled. "Sounds like she is enjoying herself."  
  
"Well, I wanted her to see the universe, I can't help it if she loves it so much."  
  
Kelar nodded. "Well, I better let you turn in," he said. "Sleep well."  
  
"I will," she said.  
  
He took her hand into his own, and placed a light kiss on top of it, before turning to leave her room. She rushed to her door, and quietly locked it before going to her bureau. She lighted a small candle and slowly ran the letter over it, watching as the original paper the letter was written on, faded, turning dark as another layer of writing, invisible to the eye, but appeared under the heat, started to show.  
  
MOTHER, HE IS HERE. HE IS FINE AND WELL. I WILL TRAIN HIM. HE SENDS HIS LOVE  
  
Alysson let out a sigh as she fell into the chari near her dresser, and started to cry. 


	6. Birthright Chapter 6

Birthright: Chapter 6  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"You will have to be ready if you wish to face Kelar," Anala said as she sat under a tree, just outside of the Castle. She was crafting something out of several tweeds of grass as the sun reflected off the water near them.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
She smiled. "What you saw me do yesterday, is nothing compared to the acute mind of Kelar,' she said. "He has trained his mind all of his life. He has a considerable advantage over you. He has always been powerful. One of the reasons he was able to overthrow King Vellum."  
  
"If everyone on Vallis is able to, why can't they fight back?" he asked as he turned to her. "A million minds against one."  
  
"Not if he holds access to all our resources," she said. "He controls the access to our water, our food. He stores them in underdground areas, which he and few of his generals have access to. Not even our mother has access."  
  
He nodded. "So how can I be ready for him?"  
  
She smiled as she set her small creation, a little boat, afloat on the surface of the water. She then got to her feet and walked over to where he stood. She then pulled out a knife from her hip belt, and handed him the blade.  
  
"The task...throw the knife at the tree," she said. "The result...stop it before it hits it."  
  
"What?"  
  
She shook her head as she walked away from him and she came to stand under it.  
  
"Just think of how the knife will fly," she said. "Feel it with your mind. And just when you think it will strike, think of how much you wish to stop it."  
  
"But with you standing there..."  
  
"Close your eyes," she said. "And when you think you are the only person left, you will understand."  
  
He slowly nodded as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let his senses numb out the noise and stimulus around him. Soon, he found that he was in silence, then he could soon hear the beating of his own heart. and as his mind reached a state of peacefulness, he threw the knife.  
  
Anala smiled as she breathed in deeply, seeing the knife suspended in the air, inches from her heart. She reached out grabbing the weapon by the blade, as the power that held it ther dispated.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Keith smiled seeing that he had succeeded in that small feat.  
  
"Though you will need more practice," she said. And just as he thought everything was fine. She threw the knife toward him.  
  
In a blink of an eye, he saw her standing under the tree, and in the next moment, she was standing before him, holding the knife in mid air, holding it there with her own mind. She let go of it, and they both watched as it fell to the ground.  
  
"How did..."  
  
"Once you fine tune your own skills, you will find that anything can be controlled by your mind," she said as she picked up the knife and returned it to its sheath on her hip. "Includng the perception of time."  
  
"Time.."  
  
She smiled. "We can only control it so much," she said. "Its not so much as time itself, its how others perceive it."  
  
"I dont understand."  
  
She turned away from him, slowly walking back to the spot she was sitting at earlier. She let out a sigh as she seated herself on the ground again. She picked up the boat and fiddled with it.  
  
"Time is only a measure, a tool that we measure the distance between one moment and the next," she started as he came to sit next to her. "But, in our own minds we can make a moment last longer than it seems, or make a moment much faster than what it really was. This is how we perceive time."  
  
"So, like the saying, a watched pot never boils?" he asked.  
  
"Yet it takes the same amount of time to have that water boil," she said. "Your mind is able to slow its perception of time down, or make it seem a lot faster. A minute may feel like the fastest moment you'll ever experience, or the slowest you can ever experience. And this is how the Vallusians are able to manipulate the perception."  
  
"Making it seem that you move a lot faster than it really seemed?"  
  
"How I was able to move from the tree to be standing in front of you in mere milliseconds."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I made you see what I wanted you to see," she said. "Altering your perception."  
  
"Has there been anyone on Vallis who can be much stronger in these gifts than Kelar?" he asked.  
  
"None that I know of or read about," she said. "But Vera used to tell us an old story. About a wariorr who fought to protect his people from on overlord. According to that story, he was the very first to learn to use his mind as a weapon, and to use it against this overlord. And ever since, we Vallusians have been gifted with telekenisis."  
  
"Sounds like a fable," he said. "But i would love to hear the rest of it, in full detail."  
  
"Its a bed time story told to us when we were growing up," she said with a smile. "I dont even remember half of it."  
  
"At least try." he said. "Vallis is a part of me now. I need to know to learn why I am here."  
  
Anala met his gaze and slowly nodded.  
  
"It was a long time ago, long before kings and queens, but we had masters and overlords...."  
  
  
Allura smiled as she walked ino the Recreation Room and found Anala there, playing a game of chess with Pdige. the youngest member seemed to be on the losing side.  
  
"Check mate," Anala said as she moved her queen piece into a position to block his king.  
  
Pidge let out a sigh. "Are you sure you've never played this game before?"  
  
Anala smiled. "Never," she said. "But I can see why you enjoy it."  
  
Pidge nodded as he stood. "Well, I then thank you for the game," he said. "It's my turn to report for watch, so i bid you goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Allura," Pidge said as he walked toward her.  
  
"Goodnight, Pidge."  
  
Allura walked over to where Anala was sitting.  
  
"Im glad that you're feeling at home here."  
  
"Its much like Vallis," Anala said. "However. our days are a lot shorter than yours."  
  
Allura slowly nodded. "Although our days run a bit longer than others, we govern our time by the Galaxy Alliance Standard. It makes it easier on us."  
  
"I understand," she said. "I want to extend my thanks to you, princess, for allowing me to come here. I would have thought you would not belive what I had to say."  
  
Allura shook her head. "I see that trust is something you have some difficulties with."  
  
"It's something mose of us do lack," she said. "I see that you trust everyone you associate with very highly."  
  
"We've learned to work with each other," Allura said. "It's something we value greatly."  
  
"May I trust you with something?"  
  
"If you feel that I can, yes," Allura said.  
  
Anala smiled weakly as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"My mother, Keith's mother," she started. "She has sacrificed so much for her family...for the world she loves. She tries to protect us from harm."  
  
"I think that's a mutual feeling shared with all mothers, Anala," Allura said. "Lady Alysson is trying to look out for the best interest of her people, even under the circumstances she faces."  
  
Anala nodded. "And that's what made me so curious about her, about who she was," she added. "She alwasys says that she is doing all she is doing to protect the Princess Lyana from harm. But in all my time, all the time I've ever been with my mother, I've never seen this Princess."  
  
"If Kelar is as you say he is, Anala,...."  
  
"No, no," she said. "but it got me to learn on my own. And in my search, I came to a realization."  
  
"What is that Anala?"  
  
"My mother is Princess Lyana."  
  
"What?" Allura asked. "How?"  
  
Anala shook her head. "I understand her reasons, I understand why she wanted to say that she was someone who she wasn't. To make this Lady Alysson up so that she could protect herself from harm. To confirm my suspicions, I had to dig up some guarded information."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"Princess Lyana and who she was." she said. "She was a beautiful child, and I found an old photo of her, the only I could find. She was about 8 years old in the picture, but her trademarked feature was how black her hair was. She had the most beautiful black hair I had ever seen. For a child that young, it was the most striking freature she could bare."  
  
"but how does that make your mother..."  
  
"There was another feature I saw in that photo, that I found, but I had to hide it all these years," she said. "The photo of the princess was the only known photo of her in existence, and if Kelar ever found it, he would have figured it out eventually,"  
  
"What was that feature?"  
  
"A small birthmark near the nape of the neck," she said. "An easy birthmark that could be hidden, if the hair is worn right, but in this photo, she had worn it off to her side, exposing it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It is said that the royal house will have children bearing a special mark, one that would distinguish them from the civilians. In case someone wishes to impersonate them, this was the guarantee with which could determine the real from the impostor."  
  
"but if everyone knew."  
  
"No one knew of this," Anala said. "this secret was only shared by those members of the royal house, and the nursemaids, who took a vow of silence. I had to chase this information down until I was able to get it out of one the old servants who worked for King Vellum. She didn't have to say it to me, but she pointed to my neck."  
  
"Your neck?"  
  
"I bare the mark as well, princess," she said. "Why I too, wear my hair long. It is not known whether Kelar knows this secret or not, but its the only way to protect myself against him from learning the truth."  
  
"If you bare the mark."  
  
"He has it," Anala said. "Small and a bid faded, compared to mines, but he does have it."  
  
Allura met her gaze in utter shock. "Then..."  
  
"Please Allura, I have never shared this with anyone," Anala pleaded. "I haven't even told my mother that I know. But there is a reason why she hasn't told us yet, and I wish to respect her decision until she feels the time is right."  
  
"You can trust me, Anala," Allura said. "But..."  
  
"I know its hard to believe," she said. "But knowing that you are his friend, Allura, a trusted friend, you will protect him as well."  
  
Allura nodded. "I just can't get over it..." she said. "That he is..."  
  
"A prince?"  
  
Allura and Anala looked up to see Lance standing near the table they were at, staring at the both of them.  
  
"Lance...."  
  
He held up his hand to the both of them as he leaned against the arm of the couch behind him and crossed his arms. "It aint my place to tell anyone anyway," he said. "Anala, you have some serious secrets burried deep in you."  
  
"Please, Lance, until my mother feels its the right time."  
  
"Hey, I can keep a secret," he said. "Cause I got other news, that may interest you."  
  
"That is."  
  
"Your old acquaintance contacted us," he said. "He said that he is going to have his fleet meet us at Vallis when we give him the okay."  
  
Allura's eyes widened, and she saw in his expression, that he wasn't going to say a word about it to Keith or Coran.  
  
"Thanks lance," he said.  
  
"Dont mention it," he said. "I can't belive you asked him for help."  
  
"He owed me a favor," she said. "And he has as much interest in this as we do."  
  
He slowly nodded. "Well Pidge is on duty, and I came here to see if any of you young ladies would like to join Hunk, Keith and I outside to catch some fireflies."  
  
"Fireflies?"  
  
Allura nodded. "Actually , Lance, I am going to finish up some paperwork. Anala, I suggest you take this opportunity and have some fun."  
  
Anala nodded as she stood. Lance smiled as Allura walked passed him.  
  
"Just keep an eye on her, Lance," she whispered to him. "And nothing else."  
  
Lance nearly gawked as Allura left the room.  
  
"Shall we?" Anala asked.  
  
That startled him, but he regained his senses. "We shall." He offered his arm to her and they both walked out of the room together. 


	7. Birthright Chapter 7

Birthright: Chapter 7  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Planet Arus  
  
Anala smiled as she sat quietly on the rail of the bridge that led to the Castle as the boys played around in the night, catching the small bugs that lit up the area they were in. She laughed as Hunk and Pidge scrambled to catch one lone bug that was floating nearby, but only ended up hitting each other as the bug escaped.  
  
"See, they light up."  
  
Anala looked up and smiled seeing Lance holding a small lantern in front of her with a couple of the Fireflies buzzing inside of it. She stared at the little bugs almost laughing seeing that it was the insects posterior that glowed.  
  
"How does it do that?"  
  
"Phosphorous," he said with a smile and sat down next to her.  
  
"Fos ... ?"  
  
"Its a chemical they produce that makes them glow like that," he said.  
  
She slowly nodded. "We dont have creatures like that on Vallis."  
  
"What kind of animals do you have?"  
  
She smiled. "Too many, each one beautiful," she said. "We value life in all forms."  
  
"Well life is precious, and should not be wasted."  
  
She met his gaze. She saw the kindness within his own eyes and took the lattern from his hands. Slowly, she opened it and let the two fireflies within it fly out.  
  
"And we give every opportunity for life to live," she said.  
  
"Too bad we can't have everyone think that," he said. "I mean, look at us. We fight so that the people of Arus can have the right to live. Yet we posses a something that could easily take it away."  
  
"Voltron?" she asked.  
  
"In the wrong hands, Voltron could be used as a weapon."  
  
Anala nodded as she turned away from him and her gaze fell upon Pidge as he showed his catch to Keith. Her eyes then widened as she slowly got to her feet.  
  
"That's it," she said.  
  
"What?" Lance asked as he looked up at her.  
  
Anala laughed to herself as she turned to him. "How could I be so clueless?"  
  
"What? What?" Lance asked.  
  
"Lance, you're wonderful!" she exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Her yelling caused the other members to turn to them.  
  
"What's going on you two?" Pidge called.  
  
"I dont know!" Lance yelled back.  
  
"I have the best plan for us to get to Vallis, without raising suspicion."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kelar loves weapons," Anala said as the others came to gather around her. "He lives to build the ultimate in weapons."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"He is bent on building the most powerful, but he has never seen the power that Voltron has," she said.  
  
"What are you saying?" Keith asked. "That we show Voltron off to Kelar?"  
  
She nodded. "I have to think more on this," she said. "And contact mother. This will have to be pulled off well otherwise we will lose eveyrthing we worked hard for."  
  
"What can we do?" Lance asked.  
  
"Prepare for a fight you will never forget."  
  
  
Planet Vallis  
  
"What?"  
  
Kelar stared at Lady Alysson as she stood before him.  
  
"Anala has related that she has found a valuable weapon on Planet Arus, and that the Princess Allura is willing to show off her weapon to you, in exchange for a fair price."  
  
"A weapon?" Kelar asked. "Wasn't Planet Arus still in the stone age? They do not have the knowledge or know how to build such a weapon."  
  
"Anala has stated that she has seen this weapon in action with her own eyes," Alysson stated. She then smiled. "Are you afraid that some third rate planet was able to develop a weapon that could be more power than your own?"  
  
Kelar met her gaze. "My weapons are the most powerful in this part of the galaxy. Nothing can beat them."  
  
"Well, they want to prove to you that nothing can beat theirs."  
  
"Arrogant is what I call it," Kelar stated as he stood from his chair. He then smiled to himself. "Give Anala my permission to bring these Arusians and their weapon to Vallis. I would like to see this weapon in action."  
  
Alysson smiled as she nodded. "We've also received word from a bid from Prince Lotor."  
  
"Lotor?" Kelar asked. "What is that half twitted Prince up to now? Wasn't it enough that I stole his gold."  
  
"He wishes to trade five of his top robeasts in exchange for the gold you .. *uhum* claimed."  
  
Kelar smiled as he shook his head. "My forced bested his top robeast. What makes him think that I'd be interested in any others he has to offer?"  
  
"He says that the are better than those of years ago," Alysson stated. "He wants a demonstration as well."  
  
Kelar nodded. "Hm...maybe we should have his robeast try their chances against the Arusians, weapon." he said. "And then we will see just how strong they really are."  
  
"Shall I relay your inviation to both parties?"  
  
Kelar nodded. "Yes, yes," he said. "and see that arrangements are made for their arrivals."  
  
Alysson nodded. "Ill have Vera work on that with the other servants." she said. "Is there anything else you wish me to do before I pass on your invitations?"  
  
Kelar shook his head as he waved his hand to excuse her. He turned to the window that was behind him.  
  
"Alysson, dear,"  
  
"Yes, my lord?" Alysson said as she neared the door.  
  
"There has been ugly rumors spreading among the workers," he said as he turned to her. "Rumors that I think should be disproved before it gets out of hand and they refuse to do as I ask of them."  
  
"Rumors, my lord?" Alysson asked.  
  
"Long before you came to Vallis, Alysson, I had to see that the political system here, was drastically changed," he said. "Unfortunately, I had one loose end that had to be taken care of before I could have absolute rule."  
  
"Loose end, my lord?"  
  
"I know I took care of it, but the rumors are sending the wrong message to the workers. I dont want them to think that Vallis will change politically."  
  
"My lord, if there are rumors, then we must see that they are just that," she said. "What are these rumors?"  
  
He smiled as he looked down then met her gaze again. "That Princess Lyana lives and is working to gain her rule back."  
  
"Princess Lyana, my lord?" she asked. "Im afraid..."  
  
"Yes yes," he said. "Not much for you to worry about. But see that those rumors cease. She is dead. And there is no way she can claim Vallis again."  
  
"I'll see that whoever continues to spread those rumors are taken care of," she said. "May I ask who Lyana was?"  
  
"Just some little thorn I had dispatched long ago," he said as he took a seat in his chair again. "The little wench even took up with an ambassador. How lowly can she be? And the people want her as ruler again?"  
  
"Im sure that once they learn of her infidelity, my lord, their trust in her, their belief in her, will be puffed out like the small flame that burns within them," she said. "I dont see why they would question your rule, my lord. You've given them everything they've needed."  
  
Kelar smiled. "Just see that her name is no longer mentioned or whispered among the workers."  
  
"Those who speak her name shall be punished."  
  
"Good-day, Alysson."  
  
"Good-day, my lord."  
  
Kelar watched as she left the room, the door slowly closing behind her.  
  
*You cant trust her, I've warned you since she first came into your life.*  
  
"Shut-up Xue," Kelar said as he stood again and walked over to his wetbar. "She has been much more help than you have ever been to me over the years."  
  
A dark form appeared from the corner of the room, emerging from the shadows like a black cloth, slowly taking shape before him.  
  
*She will be your undoing.*  
  
Kelar laughed to himself as he poured himself a glass of wine. "My undoing?" he asked. "That is ridiculous."  
  
*Why have you never bedded her?*  
  
Kelar turned to the dark form. "Dont you dare talk to me like that!" he seethed. "You forget your place Xue. I could have you wiped out as easily as I had you trapped here."  
  
The dark form snickered. *You were fortunate to trap me, Kelar,* it said. *But I will alwasy have control over my existence here. And outlive you.* "And until then, you will serve me as I see fit," he said.  
  
*And what about those ugly rumors?. Why all of a sudden your people believe that the long dead princess is actually alive?*  
  
"Delusion follows those who are weak," Kelar said as he drank his wine.  
  
*And the truth is what drives them*  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
*Did you bother to even verify that whoever your assassin killed was actually the princess?*  
  
"We had informants," Kelar said. "They verfied the information."  
  
*The verified that she was alive. But they had no idea what she looked like.*  
  
Kelar smiled. "Well, if you think that she is indeed alive, why not do something about it for me?"  
  
*Even if it means hurting you in the process?*  
  
"Do everything you can, Xue," he said. "I want these rumors stopped."  
  
*I will follow up.*  
  
Kelar then smiled as he poured himself another glass of wine. "And its about time I took care of a personal situation."  
  
*That is?*  
  
"With all that I have, all that I own, all that I have taken, its time I shared it with a son."  
  
The dark form smiled. *I will see that these rumors cease, my lord. And that you are not bothered this evening.*  
  
Kelar nodded. "Xue."  
  
*Yes.*  
  
"If Lyana is alive, have her brought to me," he said. "So that I may kill her myself."  
  
*As you wish.*  
  
  
Planet Arus  
  
"The legend and stories of Voltron have not reached the ears of the people of Vallis," Anala said. "So we have that advantage. I only knew of what you have done because of the constant updates my mother had with Admiral Hayashi."  
  
Coran slowly nodded as he looked over the plans that Anala had come up with.  
  
"And Kelar has offered us the invitation to bring Voltron to him." Lance said. "It seems that he has taken our bait."  
  
"The only thing I dont like about it is that we will be in his territory on his terms," Coran said. "And we barely know the kind of power this man has over the people."  
  
"It will be one hell of an act for us," Lance said. "I just hope that we dont lose Voltron in all of this."  
  
"Kelar's weapons are strong," Anala said. "But I know all of their weaknesses and strengths."  
  
"Hunk has developed a short range communication link," Pidge said. "So that way, Anala can tell us what to do to defeat Kelar's weapons when he tries them against us."  
  
"You will all be able to listen in on my suggestions for each weapon," Anala said. "And act accordingly."  
  
Coran nodded again. He then turned to Keith.  
  
"We all know that this is to help a planet in need," he said. "But we have no right to usurp the current power in rule over it. We are going in to help Anala return home to her planet. Once there, you will act as officials from Arus. If asked to leave, then leave. Princess Lyana will have to fend for herself. Keith, its your choice to stay behind, or to lkeave with the rest if things get out of hand."'  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I suggest you all get a good nights rest, it'll be a long trip tomorrow." 


	8. Birthright Chapter 8

Birthright - Chapter 8 Birthright - Chapter 8  
  
  
Planet Arus  
  
The evening seemed to drag on. There was no wind. The air was thick with an unusual heat. Keith laid motionless in his bed, unable to fall asleep. His mind was racing, as he reminisced over the events that has happened in the past few days. A roller coaster ride of emotions and revelations was now tearing at his own sanity.  
  
Realizing that sleep was now a remote possibility, he threw off his bed covers, not minding where they landed, as he grabbed his top, slipping it on as he exited his room. Late night wanderings was not unusual for the young Captain to do, but he would do those as an excuse to check up on his fellow teammates while they did their red_eye shifts, of course, unbeknownst to them. This evening, however, that was the furthest thing from his mind that he wanted to do.  
  
He found himself wandering toward the Castle's gardens, where it seemed that all of the cool air had settled there. As he stepped on to the cold stone path, he then realized that he was wearing no footwear. He silently swore to himself, hearing Nanny at the back of his mind, who would put up a tirade if he went around barefooted in the garden.  
  
"Here, these will be more comfortable." The voice had startled him, as he quickly turned around, taking a step back.  
  
Unfortunately, his step took him into the direction of the small pond that was at the opening of the garden, and ungracefully, he fell in. A quite snicker came from the person who startled him, as she came to stand at the paths edge, staring at him.  
  
"Um, I guess the slippers are not needed anymore."  
  
"Al!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
She quickly placed a finger to her lips knowing that by now, his splash would have caught the attention of Hunk, who had the red_eye shift this evening. "Shh!" she hissed. "Nanny will have my skin if she knew I was out here in the dead of evening."  
  
"Have your skin?" he asked as he stared back at her. "IM the one that is soaking wet here."  
  
She quietly laughed as she offered him her hand, slowly pulling him out of the shallow pond. "We had better find you some towels to dry you off."  
  
"Why'd you scare me like that?"  
  
"Scare you?" she asked as she headed toward the door of gardens. She looked inside and let out a sigh seeing that no guards had come to check up on the noise.  
  
"I've been here for much of the evening."  
  
"Much?"  
  
She nodded as she waved to him, signaling that the coast was clear. They were able to walk down the long hallways that led to a small linen closet that was near the guest wing of the castle. There, Allura pulled out two towels and a bathrobe. "Get out of those wet clothes."  
  
"Now being bossy."  
  
Allura stared back at him then smiled. "Do you want me to leave you here, and have you explain it to Nanny in the morning how here hallway got wet?"  
  
He met her gaze and knew that it would be useless to fight with her on that subject.  
  
However before he answered her, she left the small closet, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"So what made you decide to take a midnight dip?" Allura asked as she handed him a tall glass of ice water.  
  
"It would have been a stroll if you hadn't scared me."  
  
"I didn't scare you," she said as she took a seat across from him. "Just startled you. You seemed preoccupied."  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep."  
  
She nodded. "Me too." She then took a sip out of her glass. "Whenever I tried to close my eyes, I would find myself trying to sleep, but I would only end up opening my eyes again."  
  
"Its just that its so hot tonight."  
  
"Hot?" she asked. "What do you mean hot?"  
  
"Its like an oven in my room," he said. "You didn't feel the heat?"  
  
"Keith, its only 45 kerrans." she said using Arus' temperature measurements. "If it were any colder, we'd see snow."  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She pointed up to the small gage next to the door of the room they were in, and it read 45.  
  
He looked at it wondering why he was feeling hot.  
  
"I swear, it was like an oven in my room."  
  
Allura stood up, and walked over to wear he was sitting and placed a hand to his forehead. Her eyes widened feeling the sudden heat he was giving off.  
  
"Keith, are you feeling alright?" she asked as she sat next to him. "You're burning up."  
  
"Burning up?" he asked as he placed his hand to his own forehead. "Im feeling fine."  
  
He then realized that he was warm to the touch, and looked at her with confusion.  
  
"And you don't feel sick or anything?"  
  
He shook his head. "I was with Anala all day," he said. "She was feeling fine as well."  
  
"All the same, we should have Dr. Gorma take a look at you," she said as she got to her feet. "I don't want us traveling to Valis if you are catching a cold."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You're not catching a cold."  
  
Allura and Keith looked up and saw Anala standing at the door of the small room they were in. She was wearing an unusual garb as she walked into the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Allura asked.  
  
"It shouldn't be affecting you, since you are half Valusian," she said as she took a seat next to him. "This is highly unusual."  
  
"Anala, what is it?" Keith asked her.  
  
"Are you feeling an intense heat?" she asked. "Almost as if it were an oven, but its more internal than external?"  
  
"Kind of," he said.  
  
She slowly nodded as she took his hands into her own. "Keith, what you are feeling is a time what the Valusians call the Trial of Olin."  
  
"Trial of Olin?"  
  
"Almost like..... puberty."  
  
Allura slowly took a seat. "Puberty?"  
  
Anala slowly nodded. "It usually happens to Valusians as they enter adult hood," she explained. "But being that we are not full Valusians, the Trial of Olin is usually passed by. For the male children, it happens when they are about 14 of your Earth years. Females, much earlier. I did not go through the Trial. But somehow..."  
  
"It has been delayed in me," Keith finished. "What happens during this Trial?"  
  
"It's a very short period," she said. "Usually lasts no more than a week, but it's a week that is a living hell. On Vallis, those who are going through the Trial are taken to the High Priests to be watched over. In some cases, those who are too weak, die from the Trial."  
  
"Will that affect our mission?"  
  
"It may," Anala said as she met Allura's gaze. "But, I have personally watched over those who have gone through the Trial. I can help ease the pain, but I don't know how it will affect someone who is only half Vallusian."  
  
"Whatever the outcome, we must continue with our plan we have already made," Keith said. "I don't want to jeopardize everything just because Im going through ...puberty."  
  
"The only help I can give now is to make a small drink," Anala stated. "It will keep you cool, to quell the burning, but you will need to get to Vallis in order to get the care we have there."  
  
"We understand," Allura stated.  
  
Anala then looked up at her. "If you don't mind Princess, there is something personal I must discuss with my brother about the Trial," she said.  
  
Allura met both of their gazes and then slowly nodded. "Understood." she said. "Keith, please get some rest if you can. I will see the both of you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight, Allura," Keith said. "And thank you."  
  
She nodded and wished Anala goodnight before leaving the room, the door sliding close behind her.  
  
"What else do I have to know about the Trial?" Keith asked as he turned to her.  
  
Anala let go of his hands and looked at him. "Turn around," she said..  
  
"What?...but..."  
  
"Please, trust me," she said.  
  
He nodded and slowly turned his seat to have his back face her.  
  
"Im going to lift your shirt, so don't be startled," she said. "I have to check to see if you are showing the signs."  
  
"Signs? What signs?"  
  
"There is one thing I forgot to mention to you all about Vallis," she said as she lifted his shirt and examined his back. "Actually, I conveniently omitted."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
She pressed hard on his back, near his shoulder blades causing him to breathe in deeply at the sudden pain that shot through him.  
  
"Its tender," she said. "It will be for some time, until your Trial is done."  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"You are going through some internal changes, right now," as she explained, grabbing the glass of water that was near them. She pulled out a small bag from the inside of the robe she was wearing, and poured its contents into the water that was left in the glass. The water turned to blood red as the powder dissolved in the liquid. "That's why you are feeling the intense heat. Soon, those internal changes will become external changes."  
  
"External?" he asked as he quickly turned to her. "What do you mean external? Im not going to grow an extra arm or something am I?"  
  
She smiled inwardly as she placed the glass in his hands. "Drink this," she said. "It will help you sleep tonight."  
  
Seeing that she was not going to answer him until he drank the weird concoction, he drank the red liquid. Finding it to be sweet, it was easy for him to drink the rest.  
  
"So, what signs? What external changes?"  
  
She let out a sigh as she stood from her chair and walked slightly away from where he was sitting.  
  
"Vallis, is what you might call heaven on Earth," she said. "And our people...have evolved over the years...We are an old race. Older than the Terrans of Earth."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Its better for you to see."  
  
She slowly untied the straps that held her robe closed. She let it slip off her, as Keith stared at her wide eyed. He was about to protest, when she held her hand up as she started pull down the straps of the nightgown she was wearing.  
  
She turned her back to him, and pulled her hair forward, to show him.  
  
"Females are born with it," she explained. "Males...get it during the Trial."  
  
Keith stood from his seat as he stared at her, and then took a step back.  
  
She then pulled her nightgown back on, grabbing her robe as she tied it back on.  
  
"You will be able to control them, when they do appear," she quickly said.  
  
"They...."  
  
"Anala...."  
  
"Please, Keith, don't be afraid," she said as she reached for him. "I will help you through the transition."  
  
Before she could grab a hold of his hand, he slipped out of her reach, heading toward the door.  
  
"Keith..."  
  
Planet Vallis.  
  
Lady Alysson leaned her head against the pane glass window as she silently read out of a book she held in her hands, sitting in a bay window. The castles library was usually quiet at this time of the day, so she found her peace in her reading.  
  
*My lady?*  
  
She looked up, then around, seeing that no one was there. Thinking that she was just hearing things. She went back to reading her book  
  
*My lady?*  
  
She looked up again. "Who's there?" she called out.  
  
She then heard a quiet laugh. She got to her feet, looking around for the source of the voice.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked again.  
  
*How quickly you forget me, my lady?*  
  
Alysson let out a gasp as she turned around, seeing that the source of the voice was from the dark figure who now stood behind her. She then let out her breath as she took a step back, staring back at the man who stood before her.  
  
"Xue," she said. "Back to playing practical jokes I see."  
  
She closed the book she was reading and placed it on the table near where she stood. The figure then took a deep bow.  
  
*I live by them, my lady,* he stated. *I wish I had come on a happier note.*  
  
"What is it now?" she asked. "Kelar has you picking the burrs out of his wardrobe again?"  
  
*No, he wishes to bed you, my lady.*  
  
The sudden comment caused her to stare back at him. "What?"  
  
*This whole business Princess Lyana business is causing him to act irrationally,* he stated.  
  
*He wishes to sire a son.*  
  
Alysson slowly seated herself in a nearby chair. "He knows how I feel about him," she said. "Why now? I've lived here for nearly 16 years. He has never once shown any...."  
  
*A desperate man resorts to desperate measures,* he said. *My lady, I only come to inform you of his wishes. I do not want to jeopardize my standing with my master.*  
  
Alysson slowly nodded. "Unfortunately, Kelar only sees you as a slave Xue," she said. "When you are so much more."  
  
*I thank you for your kind words, my lady,* he said.  
  
She then turned to him, "One day, Xue, you shall be free," she said. "Even if I have to demand Kelar to let you go."  
  
*Don't take it the wrong way, my lady, I enjoy my service under master Kelar,* he stated. *Though, I do enjoy your treatment of me as well.*  
  
She nodded as she slowly reached to him. He quickly grabbed her hand before she touched the dark robe he wore.  
  
*I can sense what you want to do, my lady,* he said. *I cannot let you. I must not.*  
  
"Has anyone ever seen you?" she asked.  
  
*No one,* he said. He then came to kneel before her, then leaned in closer, whispering. *I know.*  
  
Her eyes widened, but before she could protest, he placed his finger against her lips, slowly pushing her long hair aside to reveal the small birthmark on her neck.  
  
*I am here to help you, my lady,* he said as he pulled away from her. *I've always watched over you.*  
  
"But how..."  
  
He shook his head before standing. *I hope you enjoy your book, my lady.* And before she could question him, he vanished. 


	9. Birthright Chapter 9

Birthright - Chapter 9 Birthright - Chapter 9  
  
  
Alysson stared at herself in her mirror as Vera readied her bed for that evening. Many things were going through her mind, but nothing bothered her more than the letter she held in her hands.  
  
Mother. The Trial has started.  
  
"My lady?"  
  
Alysson looked up, seeing that Vera was standing over her.  
  
"Vera?" she asked. She then looked around seeing that she had not even noticed that her bed was ready for her. "Im sorry, Vera. I was just thinking to myself."  
  
Vera nodded and smiled as she came to kneel before her. "I understand, my lady," she said. "A lot has happened in a very short period of time." She then eyed the slip of paper she held in her hands. "A note from Anala?"  
  
"Yes, yes," she said as she folded it. "Keith is going through the Trial."  
  
Vera's eyes widened. "Is that possible?" she asked. "Lady Anala never went....."  
  
Alysson nodded. "It seems that my blood runs strong in him, Vera," she said. "A lot stronger than I realized."  
  
"Are they making the trip here soon?" Vera asked. "He must be seen by the High Priests."  
  
"They are leaving in the morning," she said as she stood. "Anala has watched over the Trial before. She can help him through the beginning part."  
  
"It's the ending that kills most, my lady," Vera said.  
  
She nodded. She then smiled to herself. "But imagine, Vera, I will get to see my son.....after all these years."  
  
Vera smiled as she got to her feet. "Something to look forward to," she said. "Alexander would have been proud."  
  
"Only if he were here to share in this, Vera, only if he were here."  
  
Vera took her into her arms and held her close. "Just hope for the best, my lady," she said. "And you do have my support in your affairs."  
  
"Kelar will pay for what he has done to me," she said. "For everything that he has done."  
  
"Justice will be finally served."  
  
Planet Arus  
  
Lance let out a yawn as he walked the corridors of the Castle on his last hour of his shift. How he hated doing a shift before a long trip. Coran would be the one to schedule him a very very late shift.  
  
Just as he was checking his last room, he was startled when Anala bumped into him as she ran down the corridor.  
  
"Anala!" he called out just before she reached the end of the hall.  
  
"What the heck are you doing up so late?"  
  
She was looking around, almost frantic, but seemed to calm as he approached her.  
  
"Lance, have you seen Keith?" she asked.  
  
"Keith?" he asked. "Shouldn't he be in his room? And shouldn't you be too?"  
  
"No, no," she said. "He's not there. He was having a hard time sleeping, so I gave him something to make him sleep. He upped and left before I could take him back to his room."  
  
Lance looked at her confusingly, but then took her hand. "Well, if he is wandering around the Castle, we can find him easily from the Control center," he said. "Come on."  
  
Anala followed Lance as he led her down the halls that lead to Castle Control. Only having been in the room once, she was still amazed by the sheer size of it. They walked up to the control panel in the middle of the room, and he quickly pulled up what seemed to be the blue prints of the Castle on the view screen before him.  
  
"If he's anywhere at all, we will find him."  
  
Anala watched as he scanned the entire Castle, and let out her breath seeing a small red blip moving slowly down one of the corridors.  
  
"There, look, he's heading for his quarters," he said.  
  
"I have to go and see to him," she said.  
  
"Let it wait till morning, Anala," he said. "Keith does things that sometimes we even question."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look, we have a long trip tomorrow," he said as he stood, facing her. "You are going to be our guide to Vallis when we leave this quadrant. You need your rest."  
  
Anala looked toward the screen again, and saw that the red blip was now stationary in one of the rooms. She slowly nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right," she said. "Thank you, Lance."  
  
"My pleasure," he said. "And since it's the end of my shift, why don't I escort you back to bed."  
  
Anala turned to him. She then smiled as she accepted his offered arm.  
  
"Once we enter the Crimson quadrant, it will be a quick trip through," Anala said as she looked over the star charts. "Vallis is toward the Garnet Star System. It's a very tiny planet, but the only one near the edge at that system."  
  
"Is there any other concern we should be aware on our way through the Quadrant."  
  
"That it takes us close through Planet Doom," Anala said. "But Im sure that shouldn't be much of a problem."  
  
"I've seen to it that our travel to Vallis will be a quiet one," Allura stated that caused Keith and Coran to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She shook her head as she turned her attention back to Anala. "Has Kelar been informed of our arrival?"  
  
Anala nodded. "My mother has been keeping him informed," she said. "We shouldn't have any problems when we are there."  
  
"On the front," Allura said. "When we do get there, how are we going to...."  
  
"Yes, yes," Anala stated.  
  
She pulled out a small slip of paper from her pocket and unfolded it.  
  
"This is where Kelar will probably have you stay for the time you are there," she said pointing to the schematics that were drawn on the paper.  
  
"Unfortunately, Kelar does not know about the many secret passageways that are hidden throughout the Castle.  
  
"Once we are settled, I will come for all of you and take you to see Princess Lyana," she said. "From there, she will inform us of the way to get to the underground storage units, so that we can release the food and water for my people. Once Kelar loses control over the resources, we will only have to worry about his army."  
  
She turned over the paper and pointed to a section that was adjoined to the outside of the Castle.  
  
"Kelar houses his most powerful weapons in this bunker, here," she said. "If we can get to this supply, his army will be weaponless."  
  
Allura looked over the plans and then nodded. "Im sure when we finally meet Lyana, we will have a more fine tuned plan," she said. "Till then, our main concern is keeping up appearances when we land."  
  
Her gaze then came up to meet Keith's.  
  
"Anala, how much like Keith looks like his mother?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be strange that you come home with someone who looks like you and your mother?" Allura asked. "Kelar will wonder what is going on."  
  
Anala turned to Keith, seeing that they did share some similarities.  
  
Lance then smiled. "I guess its for the ol' Superman routine," he said.  
  
"Superman?" Allura asked.  
  
Lance smiled as he pulled took out a pair of his old reading glasses.  
  
"Old comic series back in the 20th century," he said as he gave Keith the glasses.  
  
Allura watched as Keith put on the glasses and her expression turned to one of confusion.  
  
"How is a pair of glasses supposed to change his looks?" Allura asked.  
  
"Don't ask, Allura," Lance said. "It worked for years in the comic."  
  
Anala laughed. "It'll be enough," she said. "If Kelar does mention anything, Ill have an excuse ready."  
  
Keith took off the glasses and looked at them. He then popped the lenses out. "And Im going to see Dr. Gorma about putting in non-prescript lenses in these," he said. "Lance, I didn't know you needed these."  
  
"Only when I read," he said with a smile. "Don't need them now, you broke the lenses."  
  
Keith smiled. "Thanks for the effort."  
  
"Hey, no problem."  
  
"Sounds like we have a plan," Allura said.  
  
Keith nodded. "Be ready to leave in a half hour," he stated. "Do what you need to do."  
  
The group then excused themselves. Allura then looked up at Anala as she watched as Keith left.  
  
"Not on speaking terms?" Allura asked.  
  
Anala turned to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Allura smiled as she walked around the table and stood before her.  
  
"When he acts like that, we all know that something is bothering him, or someone has angered him. What happened last night? Is it because of this Trial?"  
  
"A little more than that," Anala said. "Do you think it would be wise for him to pilot...."  
  
"Is there any reason why he shouldn't?" Allura countered before she could finish her sentence.  
  
Anala could only shake her head. Allura let out a sigh. "He hasn't made any request to not to, and I trust his decisions faithfully," she said.  
  
"Is there something that I should be concerned about?"  
  
Anala shook her head. "I not at liberty to say," she said, she then looked up at her. "But I must warn you to not be surprised by what you see in Vallis. Its very important..to both Keith and I."  
  
"I understand," Allura said. She then smiled. "Go on, if you have any packing to do, I suggest you finish it."  
  
"What Lion do you want me to ride in?" she asked. "Seeing that Keith."  
  
"Ride with him," Allura said. "He'll get over it."  
  
Anala breathed in deeply. "It seems that I have much to learn about him."  
  
Allura placed her hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, there's a lot that we need to learn as well."  
  
Enroute - Crimson Quadrant  
  
Anala sat in silence, mostly, as she played with a small toy that she had brought with her. A sort of mental puzzle that she always had a hard time figuring out. Hardly a word was said through their whole trip, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. And being that this Lion ship was definitely not made for comfort for any passengers, she had to get up and stretch a couple of times to ease the knot she started to feel at her back.  
  
"Bored?"  
  
The question caught her by surprise as she looked up toward the front of the ship. She saw that Keith was now looking at her as she held her small game in her hand.  
  
"Speaking to me again?" she asked as she turned back to her game. "I was beginning to like the silence."  
  
He didn't say anything to her, but suddenly stood. She was caught by surprise, wondering how the ship would fly without him at the helm.  
  
"Autopilot," he answered her as he kneeled before here, staring down at the game. "What is that?"  
  
"A game," she said. "Something I was given when I was a child."  
  
"What's the goal?"  
  
"Line up the balls in each.." She started to point at the four corners but before she finished her instructions, he placed the small toy on the floor and gave it a quick spin. ".of the four corners."  
  
She looked down at it and saw the four small colored balls sitting motionless in their respective places.  
  
"But. How."  
  
"Simple science," he said with a smile. "Centrifugal force."  
  
"Centri-what?"  
  
"The force that causes objects to be sent outward," he said as he picked it up. "Like when someone swings you around."  
  
"I see," she said.  
  
He smiled again, then took her hand. "Come."  
  
"What?"  
  
He pulled her to her feet and led her over to the pilot's chair. He motioned for her to take a seat in it.  
  
"But, I can't," she protested.  
  
"Trust me," he said.  
  
She hesitantly took a seat in the pilots chair, over whelmed by the control panel that laid before her. He took one of her hands and placed it on one of the control levers.  
  
"Go ahead, take a hold," he said.  
  
Nervously, she grasped the other lever with her free hand.  
  
"Relax," he said. "Now, the lever on that side, give it a quick push."  
  
"This one?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
As she pushed it, she felt the ship lurch, and quickly grabbed hold of the control levers. "What did I do?" she asked.  
  
"Just took it off auto," he said. "Now you're flying."  
  
"Flying," she repeated. She felt her grip slacken, which cause the ship to suddenly go into a nose dive.  
  
Keith grabbed her hand and placed it on the control lever again, holding it there with his as he helped her to pull the ship up.  
  
^Hey chief, what's going on?^  
  
"Nothing much, Lance," Keith answered. "Just having some fun."  
  
^Well, save it for when we land on Vallis,^ Lance answered. ^Can't having you hogging all the fun with Anala.^  
  
Keith smiled as he turned to her. "Make you a deal," he stated.  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"Ill teach you to fly," he said. "If you teach me to as well."  
  
Her face brightened. "It's a deal," she said. "You better teach me well. Im going to need it." 


	10. Birthright Chapter 10

Birthright - Chapter 10 Birthright - Chapter 10  
  
  
Planet Vallis  
  
Alysson stood on the veranda as she watched the five ships in the distance start their approach. She then turned to as she saw another ship, a recognizable warship, approach from another direction.  
  
"Looks as if our guests are arriving."  
  
Alysson turned meeting Kellar's gaze as he came to stand with her. "This shall be a very interesting visit."  
  
"If this Voltron Force are successful, do you think that they'd be willing to give up their weapon?"  
  
Kelar smiled as he walked away. "When money is involved, my lady, anything is possible," he said. "And if what Anala says is true, we will be in for a very entertaining fight."  
  
He walked over to a small bar and poured two glasses of wine. He walked back over to her and handed her one of the glasses.  
  
"Were you able to find anything else on this Voltron Force?"  
  
Alysson smiled. "You'd be interested to know that Prince Lotor is their....mortal enemy."  
  
His brow raised at the sudden news. "Hmm, this will be very interesting indeed," he said as he took a sip from his glass. "Maybe with this fight, I will give everyone some extra rations for the week. I'm sure that will put some spirit back into their work."  
  
Alysson nodded as she down her glass and walked away from the Veranda. She placed the glass down on a nearby table.  
  
"I must ready for the welcome," she stated. "And see that quarters are ready."  
  
Kelar smiled as he quickly intercepted her. "Don't bother, my dear," he said. "I've had Vera ready everything for our guests. Just relax. I haven't seen you take a time to give yourself a break."  
  
"My work is never done, Kelar," she said as she met his gaze. "Readying the guests quarters are just one of many tasks that needs to be done."  
  
He quickly shook his head, placing his glass down next to hers, then offered his arm to her. "As I said, Vera is looking over everything," he said. "Come, we have guests to greet, and I want you to be there with me."  
  
"I've never welcomed any of your guests, Kelar," she said.  
  
"We are going to do things a bit differently this time," he said. "Come, they should be landing soon."  
  
She stared at him and breathed in deeply as she took his offered arm. "If you promise me to let me get to my work when this is all done."  
  
"I promise," he said.  
  
With that he escorted her out of the room.  
  
Anala gave some last minute instructions to the Voltron Force once they gathered together.  
  
"Kelar will be there to greet us," she said. "Princess, since you are the leader of your planet, you must greet him. Everyone else will be considered to be under you."  
  
"Understandable," Allura said. She then turned to Keith. "Ready?"  
  
Slipping on the faux glasses, he slowly nodded and joined Anala. He then noticed a dark ship in the distance.  
  
"It looks like that we are not the only one Kelar is expecting today," he commented. He then turned to Allura. "What did you offer Lotor to get him to come all the way here?"  
  
"A chance to get even with him for stealing his father's gold," Allura said with a smile.  
  
Keith shook his head. "Whatever it is you have agreed with him, Al..."  
  
"I know, I know," she said. "You wont have to tell me, 'I told you so'."  
  
Keith nodded. "Well, we should head on over," he said. "We shouldn't let our lord and master wait."  
  
With a nod, the Voltron Force started their trek toward the Castle.  
  
Alysson breathed in deeply as she watched the two parties come their way. On the left, approached 6 youths, dressed in strange uniforms, that stood out against the vast greenery behind them. Red, blue, yellow, green and pink; then her daughter, Anala. From the right, came a party of 3; she did not know who they are, but the young man who led them must have been this Prince Lotor. She turned to Kelar as he smiled, seeing that his guests were nearing.  
  
As the Voltron Force approached them, she could see Anala stare at her and silently signaled to her to remain quiet. Even Anala thought it strange to for her to be here, as it was not customary for Alysson to greet any of Kelar's guests.  
  
The young woman in pink came forward, slowly removing her helmet that she wore, smiling as they came to stand before them.  
  
"My lord, it is a pleasure to be here on Vallis," Allura greeted as she bowed before him. "I was elated to hear that you accepted our offer to show you our most powerful weapon."  
  
Kelar nodded as she came to stand before him.  
  
"I was surprised even more that such a weapon could be developed, Princess Allura," he said. "And even more that your people are led by a woman who is just as powerful."  
  
Allura smiled. "Again, I thank you for your gratitude, my lord," she said. "If I may, I want you to meet the member of my crew. They pilot my planet's most beloved creation and have trained under me for the last year."  
  
She then turned to Lance, meeting his gaze. He nodded and they all slowly removed their helmets.  
  
"My lord, this is Lance of Planet Neve," she introduced. "Pilot of the Red Lion, which is fueled by the hot core of Planet Arus itself.  
  
Lance nodded then turned to Hunk.  
  
"And this is Harry of Planet Terra, as we call him Hunk," she said. "He pilots the Yellow Lion, fueled by the earth.  
  
"The young one is Pidge who has lost his home to and has been adopted by the people of my planet," Allura explained. "He pilots the Green Lion, powered by the life force around us."  
  
She then stared at Anala, who then turned to Keith.  
  
"And I wish you to meet my most bravest of soldiers," Allura said as she turned to Kelar. "This is Captain Keith, pilot of the Black Lion, the most powerful of all the lions that form Voltron."  
  
Kelar smiled as he met their gazes then came to face the young captain, pinning him with his own.  
  
"Keith was it?" he asked. "And what planet are you from?"  
  
"None, sire," he said.  
  
"None?"  
  
"A long and bitter history, my lord," Allura interjected. "We don't even know where our Captain has originated. But his service to us has been excellent in all aspects."  
  
Kelar nodded then smiled as he turned to Alysson. He noticed that she was staring at the group, but slowly shook her out of her gaze.  
  
"A pleasure to meet all of you," he started to say. "I want you to meet my Court Advisor of sorts. This is Lady Alysson. She oversees all that happens in the Castle, so I thought it best to introduce you all to her before she gets back into her rhetoric and you won't see her during your time here."  
  
Alysson turned to Kelar, and with a smile she stepped forward and curtsied before them.  
  
"A pleasure to meet all of you," she said. She then stood and greeted Princess Allura. "I hope that my daughter was not a burden on you. She does have the odd habit of making people feel guilty for not helping her or taking her in."  
  
"Lady Anala was an excellent guest, my lady," Allura stated. "After hearing of her stories of her home, we could not wait to come here."  
  
"She also has the tendency to exaggerate as well," she said. She met her daughter's gaze and motioned for her to come to her. "I'm sure that she has told you much, and I hope that your stay here will be worthwhile. I know that the travel between here an Arus, is a long one."  
  
"Not at all, my lady," Allura said. "And since your daughter has told us much, we thought that we would bring you a gift."  
  
"Gift?"  
  
Allura turned to Keith who was holding a small satchel. He slowly stepped forward.  
  
"Anala has told us the love you have of exotic flowers," Allura said. "We have brought you a rare flower from my home planet, that we thought you might find interesting, to add to your own collection."  
  
Alysson met the young man's gaze as he came forward, opening the satchel to pull out a small vase, that held a cutting from a small plant.  
  
"All Arus, we call it Melryl," Keith said as he handed it to her. "It is the flower that symbolizes a strong family."  
  
Alysson slowly nodded. "In this day and age, a strong and loving one is all one needs to survive," she said. She then smiled, turning to Kelar. "If it pleases you my lord, your other guests have arrived."  
  
Kelar turned as Prince Lotor led his entourage and came to stand before them. The young Doom prince then knelt to one knee as he bowed before Kelar.  
  
"My lord, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said.  
  
"Ah, Prince Lotor," Kelar said as he directed his attention toward them. "I must say that it's a pleasure to have you here. After our last encounter, I thought you would stay away from my forces."  
  
Lotor scowled a bit, but then met the gaze of Kelar as he stood once again. "On the contrary, my lord, it only made me think of how weak my father's forces really are," he said. "I thank you for point out that we were no match for your weapons at that time. However, I believe that we are now ready to show you that our Robeast monsters can best any of your weapons."  
  
Kelar smiled. "We will have to put your claims to a test," Kelar said. "And a test it shall be. Lotor, Im sure you already know the Voltron Force."  
  
The two groups faced each other, and Allura slowly nodded to him.  
  
"My lord, we have had some run ins with Prince Lotor before," she said. "We know of the power his weapons do posses, and they have, once in a great while, put us in a delicate situation. Strong as they are, we were able to defeat whatever he has thrown at us."  
  
Kelar smiled. "Well, I want to see how both your weapons fare, Princess," he said. "Until the contest tomorrow, I want you all to keep it out of your mind. This will be neutral territory between you two."  
  
"We will honor the truce," Allura stated. "So, the contest shall be hosted tomorrow?"  
  
"Why yes," Kelar said. "I want it as soon as possible. Im sure that you wish to be on your way when you have.proven your weapons capabilities."  
  
"We hope to offer everything and anything we can," Allura stated.  
  
"As do we," Lotor added. "Nothing but the best."  
  
"Alysson, would you be so kind as to show our guests in?" Kelar asked. "They will be quartered into the West Wing."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Alysson stated. "If you will all follow me."  
  
"Thank you, my lady," Allura sated.  
  
Kelar smiled as he watched them enter the Castle.  
  
*Your guests are quite young, my lord*  
  
"Youth can blind them, Xue," Kelar stated as he then turned to the dark figure. "What have you found?"  
  
*The Princess is indeed alive and living here on Vallis, my lord,*  
  
"Alive?" Kelar asked. "How?"  
  
*It seems your assassin killed the wrong person all those years ago,*  
  
Kelar slowly nodded. "And do you have any idea as to who it is?"  
  
*There are forces at work here that I cannot penetrate, my lord. And those I have questioned have not seen her.*  
  
"Then how do they know if she is alive or not?"  
  
*She had a child, my lord.*  
  
"What?!" Kelar asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
*An unusual trait was found on that terran world she had escaped to. It seems that she was able to mother a child, before her disappearance.*  
  
"And is this child alive?"  
  
*I have not found any information to believe that it is, my lord. Last recorded instance was the child being adopted by a family on Earth.*  
  
"All things considered," Kelar stated as he thought to himself. "Xue, find as much as you can on this child. If Lyana wont come forward, we will use her child against her."  
  
*As you wish my lord.*  
  
As Kelar turned around, Xue had disappeared. He then turned back to the Castle.  
  
"Lyana.." 


	11. Birthright Chapter 11

Birthright: Chapter 11  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Planet Vallis  
  
Anala quietly knocked on the frame of the doorway she stood in as she watched her mother speak with one of the hand-maidens, assigning her one of the many duties of the Castle.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Alysson looked up, excusing the young maiden to go ahead with her task. She then motioned for her daughter to come in. In doing so, she quickly went up to her and took her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I missed you," she said. "There are so many things I must tell you."  
  
"Mother," Anala stated as she pulled away from her embrace. "That can wait. For now....."  
  
Anala turned to the door and motioned for Princess Allura to enter the small room. She then met Anala's gaze, nodded then turned to the door. Alysson held her own breath as she watched the young man enter the room. She had to fight herself from running to him, taking him into her arms and asking him for forgiveness for what had been done to him.  
  
"Mom, this is Keith Alexander Hayashi," she introduced.  
  
Alysson took her daughter's hand as they both approached him. All she could do was stare at the young man, seeing the resemblance he had to his father. Though, in his eyes she could see a fire, a fire that she once held in her own eyes when she herself was his age.  
  
"Keith..."  
  
Before she could say anymore, Keith came up to her and took her into his arms, holding her tight. Alysson could not fight back the tears that started to flood her eyes as she breathed in deeply, holding him close to her.  
  
"Forgive me," was all she could find herself to say.  
  
  
Xue stared in silence as he watched the small group exit from Alysson's study. Hiding in the shadows, he could listen in on what they had to say, unknowing to the small entourage.  
  
"Take this," Alysson had said as she handed a small pouch over to the young man with dark hair. "This should help alleviate any more pain you will experience. In the morning, I will see that a High Priest check in on your status."  
  
"Is it necessary?"  
  
Alysson slowly nodded. "It seems the symptoms aren't as noticeable, for now," she said. "Though it could mean that other, unknown symptoms may occur. Only the High Priests can assess that."  
  
The young man nodded as he turned to the young woman he was with.  
  
"When shall we expect our little show tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Kellar, always likes a good competition after lunch," she said. "And he also likes to show off his prize weapons before someone does try to best his weapons."  
  
"So I guess it means a grand tour in the morning?" she asked.  
  
Alysson nodded. "In the mean time, I have set a nice dinner for all of you," she said. "And I hope that your quarters are to your liking."  
  
"More than we expected, Lady Alysson," the young woman said.  
  
Alysson nodded, then turned to the young man. "Please see me this evening," she requested of him. "I have much to share with you."  
  
The young man nodded. "I will."  
  
Xue moved from his position, wondering what was going on between them. Only meeting that morning, it seemed that they somehow knew each other already. Could this young couple be somehow involved in Alysso's affairs?  
  
  
Alysson let out a sigh as she entered her study, finally finding a time to break away from the long story Kellar was sharing with his guests. She knew every story he told, and each time they were told, something was always added to embellish, and to make it seem a lot longer. She poured herself a small glass of cognac before seating herself in a small chair.  
  
She took a sip from her glass, before pulling out a small locket that she wore around her neck. She slowly opened it, staring at the picture that was held within.  
  
"Ah...my lady, you have much to hide."  
  
The voice startled her, causing her to sit up straight in her chair as she looked around the small room.  
  
Then from one dark corner of the room, the familiar dark figure emerged out of the shadows, slowly approaching her as she stared at him.  
  
"Xue," she said. "How many times have I asked..."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said as he came to stand before her. "Kellar gave me full permission to go wherever I please."  
  
"But at least ask before you do," she said as she placed her glass down on a table near the chair. "Now, why are you here this evening?"  
  
"A little puzzle of sorts," he said as he came over to her. "A puzzle that I wish to figure out."  
  
"And what sort of puzzle is that?"  
  
He held out his hand in front of her, slowly turning it over to show her the inside of his palm. Then, a small image formed in his hand, a copy of the picture that laid within the locket she wore.  
  
"Tell me, my lady, who is this young man?" he asked. "And child?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she stared at the image in his hand before it disappeared.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Nothing is hidden from me, my lady," he said.  
  
She turned her head away before taking in a deep breath. "That was a very long time ago," she said. "A part of my life that was suddenly taken away from me."  
  
"You were wed once?" he asked. "And had a child?"  
  
She nodded. "They both died," she said simply.  
  
He slowly nodded. "How odd," he said as he held out his hand again. "I truly love puzzles."  
  
He held out his hand again, this time, the image was on only the picture of the young man in the locket, then slowly, an image replaced it.  
  
"That young man today," he said. "Looks a lot like the man in the picture with you."  
  
"Coincidence," she said.  
  
"Or is he your real son, my lady?"  
  
Her eyes widened, but before she could answer, he slowly stood.  
  
"Do you promise to help free me?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He then knelt before her again, taking her hands into his own. "I do not wish to harm you, my lady, but I must look in the best interest of Kellar."  
  
"Well, Xue, it seems you have the advantage here."  
  
"If I had wished, I would have told him a long time ago who you really were," he said. "But I have as much interest in your affairs as well."  
  
"Again, you have me at a disadvantage," she said. "What do you want?"  
  
"Whatever happens in the next day, please do not be alarmed by it," he said as he slowly leaned over her. "Whatever happens, do not interfere, and be sure to tell your friends to stay out of it as well."  
  
Alysson's eyes narrowed as she stared up at him. "Interfere?" she asked.  
  
"You will have to trust me, my lady," he said simply. "Or shall I say princess?"  
  
--Mother.---  
  
Alysson breathed in deeply as she quickly turned in her seat toward her door. When she turned back, Xue had disappeared.  
  
"Anala?" she said as she got to her feet.  
  
She quickly went to her study's door and opened it. She smiled seeing that Anala had brought the Voltron Force and Prince Lotor with her.  
  
"Im glad that you all could join me," she said with a forced smile.  
  
"Kellar is busy with some business of his own," Anala said simply as she ushered in their guests. "We have a lot to go over."  
  
"Yes," Alysson said. "Yes we do."  
  
  
--I have found her.-  
  
Kellar excused the handmaid as Xue appeared before him.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
Xue nodded his head. -She is here, alive and well, and has been for a very long time, my master-  
  
"Well, who is she? Where is she?"  
  
--Master, if you will allow me to have my way, Im sure that you will be very amused if I were to reveal her to you tomorrow.-  
  
"Tomorrow?" he asked. "Tomorrow is the demonstration by..."  
  
--Yes, sire,-- he stated, -- but, please allow me this.-  
  
Kellar shook his head. "Whatever makes you happy, Xue," he said. "So, the princess did live through my assassination attempt after all."  
  
--She had help, sire,-- Xue stated. -But we will be able to crush any hope that the citizens have about returning her to power.-  
  
Kellar nodded. "They will learn who has the real power on this planet."  
  
  
"Do we agree on this?"  
  
Allura looked up to meet the gazes of everyone in the room.  
  
"I don't like it," Lance stated as he got to his feet. "Do you honestly think that this Kellar will fall for it? I mean, hasn't he already heard what kind of battles we've already been through?"  
  
"Kellar has no idea what you all have been through," Anala reassured him.  
  
"It's the only way it will work, Lance," Keith said as he me his friend's gaze. "I know that it will be difficult. But we have to make him believe everything that we do."  
  
"Lance, please believe that I have all your interests at heart," Alysson stated. "If I feel at any time that something is going wrong, I will signal for all of you to stop."  
  
"Where are the mines and the underground storage areas?" Allura asked.  
  
"The mines are below the castle," Alysson stated as she pointed to an area marked green on the map before them. "These are the caverns where the workers stay for the night. They are permitted to come up every 80 tekas to visit family...eat..."  
  
"80 tekas?"  
  
Alysson smiled. "About a day in Earth standards," she said. "This is where the guards bring them up through."  
  
"So this would be the best way to get in?" Pidge asked as he looked over the plans. "What are the shift rotations?"  
  
"Every 10 tekas," Alysson stated. "Roughly 3 hours. There is one guard posted here and another posted here. There is a small narrow passage way that works it way around the gates, here."  
  
Pidge looked over the plans. "It will be a squeeze play," he said. "I can probably make it through, but the hard part is what I will do on the other side."  
  
"I can give you the codes to open the gates," Alysson stated. "But our main goal is get to the storage areas, where we can free the food and water to everyone."  
  
"These caverns are very old," Anala warned. "One wrong move."  
  
"And the whole thing can come crashing down," Allura stated. "We will try our best."  
  
"In the mean time, Lotor," Alysson said as she turned to him as he stood next to the door of her study. "Im sure you can provide some...distraction?"  
  
"Distraction is what I am good at, milady," he said simply.  
  
"Anala, you will have to work with Lotor to keep Kellar busy."  
  
She slowly nodded. "I know a way into his weapons bunker," she said with a smile. "We can devise some great distraction there."  
  
"Then do we have an agreement?" Allura asked.  
  
"It's the best we can go with," Pidge stated.  
  
"Then its settle," Alysson said. "Then I suggest that you all get some rest. It will definitely be a long day ahead."  
  
Everyone agreed as they slowly started to file out of the room. Alysson turned to Anala, and nodded.  
  
"Keith, please stay for a moment."  
  
The room cleared, as everyone turned in for the evening. Not wanting to bother them, Anala stayed near the door as her mother and Keith settled in one corner of the room.  
  
"I don't even know where to start," she said as she seated herself in her chair. "What is one supposed to say?"  
  
Keith could only smile as he sat across from her.  
  
"Its not important to say anything," he said. "What is important is what is now. Not what has happened in the past."  
  
Alysson slowly nodded. "There is something that I must speak to you about," she said after taking a deep breath. "As it does concern you, and how it may affect your life from here on out."  
  
"Besides this Trial I'm going through?"  
  
Alysson nodded. "Besides the Trial," she said. She then leaned back in her chair. "First tell me, what is your life like?"  
  
"What its like?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Enlighten me," she said with a smile. "Humor me." 


	12. Birthright Chapter 12

Birthright: Chapter 12  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
"It seems that my trust in Derek was well vested," Alysson stated as she smiled at the young man before her.  
  
"Did he always keep in contact with you?"  
  
Alysson slowly nodded. "Yes...and no," she said carefully. "It was always dangerous for me to try, but he was able to keep me informed of how well you were doing. His messages soon stopped once...well once you were sent to Arus."  
  
"I'm sure that he..."  
  
Alysson held up her hand and shook her head. "No need for you to make excuses for him," she said. "He's done me a favor that I cannot repay. It is a life debt that I owe him."  
  
"What about my father?"  
  
Alysson could only meet his gaze as she breathed in deeply. "Alex?" she asked. Her expression then changed as she thought deeply to herself. "What can I say about your father?" She then smiled to herself. "Beside we being total opposites?"  
  
"Total?"  
  
She slowly nodded. "We met at a function; one of those highly publicized and very important social gatherings that Galaxy Garrison loves to put on, but in actuality its all political. I didn't want to be there, but I had met Derek Hayashi earlier in my stay on Earth, and he wanted me to meet his nephew, who he constantly talked about endlessly. To be honest, I felt that his nephew was....a cad."  
  
"A cad?" Keith asked.  
  
She smiled. "Needless to say, he was more of a pompous ass than a cad," she said honestly. "Let's just say that our first meeting didn't give either of us a great first impression."  
  
"Oh, mom, you can't entirely blame him for all the bad things that happened that evening," Anala said as she crossed the room to where they were sitting. "I heard from Derek another version."  
  
Alysson smiled. "There are always other versions of a story," she said simply.  
  
"What did happen?"  
  
"He did everything that could go wrong," Anala stated.  
  
"After Derek introduced me to your father, he ignored me the entire evening," Alysson said with a smile. "I could see by Derek's expression that he was not too entirely happy with the way his nephew was carrying on that evening."  
  
"How many girls did he dance with?" Anala asked.  
  
"Too many to count," she said. "And as the party started to die down, he further insults me by dropping his glass of wine all over my dress. Needless to say, he definitely did not walk out of there with a girl in tow."  
  
"What do you mean?" Anala asked. "He could barely walk at all."  
  
"What?"  
  
Alysson smiled. "We'll just leave it that he was hurt enough to make me feel guilty enough to give him the time of day," she said with a smile. "At least under that cocky exterior there actually beat a heart of a wonderful man."  
  
Keith could only smile. "I wish he were alive," he said.  
  
"I wish he could be to see you here," she added. "I think it would have warmed his heart to know that you are alive and well."  
  
Before Keith could ask his next question, he felt a sudden pain course through him and he became very dizzy. He sucked in a deep breath, which caused Anala to rush to his side.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Pain," he said as he closed his eyes. "Everywhere."  
  
"Is it the Trial?"  
  
"I don't know," he managed to say.  
  
Alysson got to her feet, quickly pulling on a small cord. Soon, there was a quiet knock on her study door.  
  
"I didn't expect it to start now," she said as she rushed to the door, where Vera was standing on the other side.  
  
"What is starting now?" he asked as another rush of pain coursed through him.  
  
"Vera, please have Noran visit me here," she said. "Tell him its about the matter I spoke to him earlier today."  
  
"Yes milady," she said with a bow, before leaving.  
  
Alysson turned to where Anala was nearly cradling Keith in her arms.  
  
"What is his temperature?"  
  
Anala felt his forehead. "Starting to burn up," she stated.  
  
Alysson quickly walked over to them and kneeled before Keith. She took his hands into her own.  
  
"Just breathe in deeply, and it will soon go away," she said. "How many times have you had this happen?"  
  
"This is only the 2nd time," he stated. "The first was back on Arus."  
  
Alysson nodded. "One more to go,"  
  
"One more?" he asked.  
  
"The Trial of Olin comes in three stages," she explained. "You are now half way through."  
  
"Why is it different in me?" he asked.  
  
"I think it has to do with your Terran nature, as well," she said. "Noran will be able to explain it."  
  
"Noran?" Anala asked.  
  
"A high priest, and a very close friend," she said. "He worked under my father before..."  
  
Anala grabbed her mother's arm before she said more. "Mom..."  
  
Alysson turned to Anala. "Its time I told both of you," she said. "Though Anala, I think you've already known for a long time now."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Since my father's death, I have vowed to see that my people are returned to their normal lives, before Kellar came with his weapons of destruction," she started to say. "He destroyed my father's empire, as well as destroyed my life, and taken the very people I love away from me. I knew that I was unable to do anything by myself, but I knew that somehow...someway..when my son was old enough, he would be able to come and help his people as well."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Keith, you are the rightful heir to my empire," she said simply. "I am Princess Lyana Alysson L'eorna, daughter of King Vellum L'eorna, ex-ruler of Planet Vallis."  
  
  
Allura smiled to herself as Kellar led them all on a tour of his vast armory. She quietly made some mental notes to herself, knowing that things will start to change when they get through with their demonstration.  
  
"Now, since you both came here to give me a taste of your weapons, why don't we start the exhibition?" Kellar asked. "Im sure you're all very anxious."  
  
"Anxious isn't the exact word I would use," Allura said.  
  
He smiled. "If you will follow Lady Alysson, she will take you to the staging area."  
  
Allura nodded then turned to Lotor who also nodded in agreement.  
  
"And Alysson, please join me in the spectator box when you are done briefing them," Kellar requested.  
  
"I never miss an exhibition," she stated. "If you will all follow me."  
  
Kellar watched as she led them off, as a dark figure soon joined him.  
  
-Now do you believe me?-  
  
Kellar turned to Xue as he knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Are you positive on your findings?"  
  
-She is the princess, my lord.-  
  
"Then she shall be dealt with accordingly," he simply stated. "Did you find any information about this child?"  
  
-None that I could come across.- Xue stated. -And what about Lady Anala.-  
  
Kellar smiled to himself as he started toward the stands where he would watch the entire battle.  
  
"We will humor her for a bit longer," he said. "Then use Anala against her."  
  
-What more can I do for you my lord?-  
  
"Find out who this child of hers is," Kellar demanded.  
  
-As you wish.-  
  
  
"We know the plan?" Allura asked. "Lotor, this will be about the only time your Robeast will have to put up a good act."  
  
"Acting is not a concern of mine here," the prince stated. "Just be sure to hold up your end."  
  
"Don't worry, we will," Lance stated.  
  
Lotor nodded in agreement as he walked away. Allura then nodded to everyone else as Alysson gave her last instructions.  
  
"Once the battle is over, you will have to react quickly," she stated. "As you toured the armory, you can see how well he can defend himself. He can have his fleet deployed within moments.  
  
"And from the Armory, it leads straight to the caverns below the castle," she said. "You will have to go in on foot once you break through his defenses."  
  
"That shouldn't be much a problem," Allura said.  
  
"Lotor and I will keep try to keep Kellar busy as you go in to release the storage units," she instructed. "All I can say is good luck."  
  
"Well, we have a show to put on," Lance stated. "And Im all for kicking some robeast tails."  
  
"We all are," Hunk added.  
  
"Pidge, you have the codes to unlock the storage units," Alysson added. "If there should be any problem, be sure to radio Anala. She will help you through the system."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"It's show time," Lance said.  
  
Each of them nodded and soon ran off toward their respective lion ships. Allura started toward hers, but slowed when she noticed that Keith was still speaking with Alysson. She stood there momentarily then watched as he started toward his lion. She then made her way toward him.  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"She gave us her blessings," he said.  
  
"No, I meant you," she said. "You look a little bothered."  
  
He could only meet her gaze. "Its nothing," he said. "She's just worried."  
  
"We all are," she said. "We are trying to take planet back to return it to the rule of princess we haven't even seen or met yet."  
  
"But is her rule what she is looking for?"  
  
Allura could only stare at him. "Is it true then?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That Alysson."  
  
"Hey, you two, we have 5 minutes!" Lance yelled from his lion. "You can talk about a victory party AFTER we have a victory."  
  
"We'll talk later," she said.  
  
She then turned to run toward her lion.  
  
  
Kellar stood as Lady Alysson and Lady Anala joined him in the spectator box. He motioned for them to take a seat next to him as they then settled down for the event.  
  
"Let the games begin," he simply stated then turned to Alysson. "My dear, how would you like to place your wagers today?"  
  
"You know that I don't like to gamble, my lord," she said as she watched the lion ships and Lotor's three robeasts enter the field. "It spoils the fun of the whole event."  
  
"Oh, I think I might have to gamble something you'd be interested in," he said as he took her hand into his own.  
  
This caused her to turn to him. "Oh?"  
  
He smiled as he signaled for a servant. The small boy then came up to him, handing him a small parchment.  
  
"Especially if it means the life your only son."  
  
Alysson's eyes widened as he held her hand more firmly.  
  
"You have done well to hide from me all this time, Lyana," he said. "But your charade has come to an end."  
  
"H-How?"  
  
"Its good to have help where and when you need it," he said simply. "Now, since you've eluded your own death all those years ago, I now have a different agenda."  
  
"If you dare to."  
  
"I dare what I want to," he said. "Remember you are not the ruler of Vallis, and don't believe that it will return to you."  
  
"A simple bet, my dear," he said. "If your so called Voltron Force wins, your son, your life, and Anala's life will be spared."  
  
"And if they do not?"  
  
"You will have to inflict the fate that was bestowed on you," he said. "Their deaths."  
  
"I will not."  
  
He held her hand tighter in his grip, nearly twisting her wrist.  
  
"You will do as I say, or suffer the consequence," he seethed. "Now, do I have your wager."  
  
Nearly in tears, Alysson turned toward the field where they were about to set to battle.  
  
"Yes." she said finally. But she could barely commit to it knowing that their well laid plan had called for Lotor to defeat Voltron. 


	13. Birthright Chapter 13

Birthright: Chapter 13  
  
Chapter 13: Above and Beyond  
  
  
Alana watched as the two teams were ready to square off. She then turned to her mother, where she was sitting beside Kelar and noticed that he was holding her hand, most unusually. And when her mother turned to meet Kelar's gaze, she could see a slight pain in her eyes. This caused Alana to be alarmed, but at that moment, Kelar had called for the fight to begin.  
  
-Milady._  
  
Alana turned to her side seeing Xue standing near her. She looked up at the foreboding dark creature as he laid an hand on her arm.  
  
-Please come with me, milady- he whispered as he bent toward her. -It's very important that you do.-  
  
"Xue-"  
  
He shook his head as he placed his finger to her lips. -Anything you say now, could cost the life of your mother, as well as your brother,- he stated. -Please, follow me.-  
  
Alana slowly nodded as she quietly got to her feet. Xue opened a door behind a hanging tapestry, and they quietly snuck out of the spectator box they were in. She didn't say a thing as he led her through a maze of hallways and it seemed as if they were descending as they walked.  
  
"Xue," she repeated once they came to a junction. He signaled for her to remain quiet, and as he peered around a corner, he turned to her.  
  
-Milady,- he said. -A little farther.-  
  
Reluctantly, she continued to follow him and soon, she could barely make out the hallways they were in. She looked around, hoping to find some kind of clue as to where they were and where they were going.  
  
They then came upon a door. Strange place to put one, Anala immediately thought. Xue signaled for her to follow him as he opened the door. Once they entered, he closed it behind them and lit a small torch that was hanging by the door.  
  
"Where are we?" Anala finally voiced.  
  
-We are in the bowels of the where the old castle once stood, milady,- he stated.  
  
"The old castle?"  
  
-Before, Kelar took over,- he said. -It took me a long time for me to find it.-  
  
Anala looked around and slowly, under the dust and crumbling walls, she could make out the indentations of once where bricks and mortar were laid.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
-To return Vallis to the rightful heir, milady- he said as he placed his hands to the hood he wore. -To you.-  
  
Anala's eyes widened as he slowly lowered the hood he wore, to reveal someone she had only seen in her dreams.  
  
  
"I don't like this," Lance said continuously as he out maneuvered one of the robeast's attacks. "We should have received a signal from Anala already."  
  
"I don't like it either," Keith muttered to himself. "Pidge, scan the spectator box to see if Anala is still there?"  
  
"Already on it, chief," Pidge said. "She's not there, captain. In fact I don't detect her anywhere near this arena."  
  
"What?" Keith asked. "Scan again."  
  
"Twice already, Keith," Pidge came back. "Though I am sensing an unusual build up of energy."  
  
"Build up?" Allura asked. "Where?"  
  
"Strangely, under us," Pidge said.  
  
"Allura, raise Lotor," Keith ordered. "We have to make a change in plans. quickly."  
  
"I'm already on it," Allura said. "Patching in."  
  
~~You finally detected that energy build up as well?~~ Lotor asked as he appeared on the view screen before them.  
  
"You could have told us," Allura retorted.  
  
~~Tsk , tsk,~~ Lotor replied. ~~My sensors are detecting a huge object below the arena floor.~~  
  
"Do you think its some kind of weapon?" Lance asked.  
  
"One way to find out," Keith said. "Hunk, would you do the honors?"  
  
"With pleasure, captain."  
  
"Keep up the act guys," Keith added. "Hunk, make like you are trying an attack against the robeast."  
  
"Will do."  
  
~~What do you propose to do?~~ Lotor asked.  
  
"A little game of tag."  
  
  
Anala could only stare at Xue as he changed into a much more casual outfit than the long robes she was accustomed to see him wear. She was at a lost for words as he readied himself.  
  
"I know you have a lot of questions, milady," he said as he turned to her. "So if you have any important ones, ask them. We do not have much time."  
  
"Who..who are you?" she stammered. "I mean.you.you look like."  
  
Xue smiled as he turned to her. "Your father?"  
  
She nodded. "Are you?"  
  
"It's a harder question to answer than you think, milady," he said. "Without going to great detail..yes and no."  
  
"Yes and no?"  
  
"As I stated, it's a hard question to answer very quickly," he said. "Come, we must go. Your friends are in danger."  
  
"In danger?"  
  
"Kelar hid a large weapon under the Arena floor," he said as he walked over to the door. "It slowly takes the energy away from any combatant, and siphons it to his own robots and weapons."  
  
"So is that how he has been winning all those challenges?"  
  
"Do you honestly think he plays fair?"  
  
"What will this weapon do?"  
  
"Well, it will weaken your friends Voltron, robot," he said simply. "And Kelar plans to test his weapons against the winner."  
  
"But the winner was going to be Lotor."  
  
"But you didn't give them their signal."  
  
"Which means that they are going to change their plan." Anala slowly realized. "And they will change it either both of them winning or."  
  
"Voltron."  
  
"We have to get to that weapon," she said. "Is there a way to shut-it down."  
  
"Yes," he said. "But we have to get going. It's a long ways down."  
  
"Lets get then."  
  
  
Alysson watched the fight, noticing that their tactics had changed. What cause them to change their plan, she did not know, but what worried her most was what Kelar had planned next, no matter who the winner was.  
  
"Your friends fight well," Kelar commented. "Too bad I did not have them fight for me."  
  
"Is war the only thing you can think of?" she hissed.  
  
"That and money," he said. "Something that your short-sighted father did not see."  
  
"You killed him because he did not want to build weapons of mass destruction to sell?" she asked.  
  
"I killed him because he was a threat to Vallis," he said. "He wanted to negotiate trades. Our technology to help other planets, in favor of getting supplies."  
  
"That's how you run a planet, Kelar," she said as she turned to him. "Selling weapons to further the cause of another warring planet is not something my father wanted or intended to do."  
  
"When you sell to both sides, nothing matters, my dear," he said simply. "Money is to be made every where you turn."  
  
"Destroying lives is what you do best, Kelar," she said. "You destroyed mines."  
  
"On the contrary, I gave you a new life, my dear," he said. "Which brought you straight to me."  
  
"Only to see that your power is ultimately destroyed," she said.  
  
He smiled as he squeezed her hand tighter in his own. "Do you want to know how I killed him?"  
  
Her eyes widened as he turned to meet her gaze.  
  
"I didn't have to do much," he said. "Such the old fool. His last words was knowing that you were safe. Which is how I learned where you were. He practically threw himself on my blade when I told him that I would see to your death."  
  
"You threatened him with my life," she said.  
  
"He gave himself to save you," he said.  
  
"But you decided to send an assassin anyway."  
  
"I do have the future of this planet to look after."  
  
"By stealing it away."  
  
"By removing someone who was unfit to rule."  
  
"Then hope to all heavens, Kelar, that no one finds you unfit as well."  
  
  
"Set the bombs for 3 minutes," Xue instructed. "That will be enough time to get out of here."  
  
"When the bombs explode, wont the arena come tumbling down?"  
  
He slowly nodded. "But at least it wont allow Kelar to win this battle this time around."  
  
Anala nodded as she set her charge. They quickly set ten total, around the machine and as quickly as they arrived, they ran out of the room they were in.  
  
  
"Hunk, on 3, dive for the robeasts and head toward that energy signal."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Keith looked up at his view screen then turned his lion toward the spectator box. He silently hoped that everything would go right from this point on.  
  
"Hunk, ..3..2.."  
  
  
A loud explosion ripped through the arena, causing Kelar to quickly jump to his feet. The first one came, knocking Lotor's robeasts tot the ground as another 3 explosions ripped through the ground. One explosion threw Red Lion into Yellow Lion as 4 more explosions came. One of them knocked Green Lion into Black, causing both lions to tumble away from the center of the arena floor. Lance quickly righted his lion to check on Pidge as Allura pulled her lion forward to check on Black.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Lance, watch out!"  
  
Another explosion came, knocking the exasperated pilot back, hitting Pidge in Green Lion. Before Allura could recover, a final explosion came, that caused the ground under them to crack open. And before anyone could react to what was happening, both blue and Black lions fell through the open fissure below.  
  
  
"Here's the last of them."  
  
Kelar stood from where he was sitting, as his guards escorted the shakened pilots into the throne room of the castle. Alysson stood quietly by as she watched as another guard escorted Prince Lotor into the room as well.  
  
"Your little charade has ended, Voltron Force," he said. "I hope that you're happy for what you have tried to do today. Not only have you destroyed a perfectly well built arena, you have now lost two of your pilots."  
  
"We didn't set those explosions," Lance said as she stepped forward. "We did detect an energy build up before that happened. Care to enlighten us as to what that was?"  
  
"Opening a challenge to me, my friend means that you must expect the unexpected," he said. "Do you honestly think that I would let you win?"  
  
"You were sapping our energy!" Pidge exclaimed. "So when you had your own weapons challenge us, you would have won."  
  
"How perceptive," he said. "But too late. Even now, your Lion ships are being studied to find out they work. So I wont be needing you to give me those secrets after all."  
  
"Operating Voltron is more than just those Lion ships," Hunk said. "Without the five of us, you have nothing."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
  
Allura slowly opened her eyes, as the faint ray of light shined down on her. Her vision started to clear she stared up into the heavens above her.  
  
She let out a moan as she slowly sat up, and when here vision cleared even more, she saw that she was sitting on an outcropping, at least 300 feet down from where she could see the light above her. She looked around, wondering how she ended up here, and as she looked up again, she saw her lion ship, lying on its side on a ledge 200 feet above her. The pilot hatch door was open. She then assumed that when her lion hit the ledge, it caused her to eject out of her lion, but to land on a ledge a 100 feet below it, on the other side without getting hurt?  
  
Another moan caught her attention and she quickly turned around. She let out a gasp seeing the familiar red and white uniform, and quickly made her way to where Keith was lying. She looked up seeing Black Lion resting on another ledge higher up than her own, but it was on this side of the crevase they were in.  
  
"Keith," she said.  
  
He slowly sat up, as she helped him to sit.  
  
"Why does it feel as if 2 tons of rock just landed on me?"  
  
"Close," she said. "More like a ton. Are you okay?"  
  
"A little dizzy," he said as he removed his helmet. He looked up as he saw the fissure above him. "Damn, we fell a long way didn't we?"  
  
"Enough to knock the wind out of us," she said.  
  
They got to their feet, dusting off the dirt from their uniforms. Allura turned to examine the ledges and the sides of the rock wall to see if there was any footing they could use to get to at least one of the lions.  
  
"Nothing," she said to herself, out loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's no way we can get to our lions," she stated.  
  
Just then, Keith noticed some crumbling and he quickly pulled Allura toward him, then shoving her against the rock wall as he shielded her. The ledge on which Black lion was resting, suddenly broke away, making it slide into Blue Lion, and soon, both Lions fell deep into the fissure below. This caused the ledge they were one, to break away slightly, leaving them only with a couple of feet to spare.  
  
Allura slowly opened here eyes as the dust settle, and she looked down to see that most of the ledge they were on now, was gone. She flattened herself against the rock wall facing as she tore her gaze away, swinging her head up, only to realize that Keith was only inches away from her own.  
  
"What an odd predicament we have just fallen into," she said breathlessly. "Don't move."  
  
"The ledge is already crumbling under my foot, Allura," he whispered to her. "I can feel it."  
  
Allura closed her eyes as she thought to herself. "Can you see the bottom?" she asked.  
  
"No," he answered. "I watched as the Lions fell, its deeper than you think."  
  
She opened her eyes again. "So what shall we do now?"  
  
He met her gaze, as he felt another part of the ledge under his right foot start to give way.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked.  
  
"Trust you?" she asked. "What the hell kind of question is that to ask at a time like this?"  
  
"Close your eyes, and slowly wrap your arms around my neck," he said.  
  
"Close my eyes?" she asked.  
  
"Just do it Al," he said sternly. "WE don't have much time."  
  
She slowly nodded and raised her arms as she held onto him.  
  
"Hold your breath," he instructed as he held her against him with his right arm.  
  
"And what are you..."  
  
Her voice was lost as she felt the ledge finally give way under her, and all she could do was scream. 


	14. Birthright Chapter 14

Birthright: Chapter 14  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
A bright light.  
  
A sudden warmness enveloped him.  
  
A cool breeze.  
  
Laughter.  
  
Keith looked around as he stood in the middle a vacant field. Grass growing as high as his waist.  
  
The laughter came again.  
  
He quickly turned around seeing a family, playing in this large field. Their laughter seemed to fill the very air.  
  
The young mother held a little boys hand in one of her own, as the young father held his other hand. On top of his shoulders, there was young girl, laughing as the two parents swung the little boy as they walked.  
  
It was the scene of a picture perfect family. A loving mother; a loving father; and as he focused his attention even more on the family, the more they seemed to start to fade away. He had the very urge to run toward them, to talk to them, but as he started toward them, they were gone, and only the echoes of their laughter filled the air.  
  
  
He's coming around.  
  
Keith slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with sudden darkness once again. He quickly closed them, the reopened them and soon, it started to clear.  
  
-Slowly, I nearly had to bring you back from the dead.-  
  
He was then helped into a sitting posture as a small bowl was pressed to his lips. Sudden cold, yet awful tasting liquid filled his mouth and was forced to swallow the putrid concoction.  
  
Now that his vision was totally cleared, he looked around seeing that Anala was standing near him, as a strange man looked him over. He had to look at this man twice before realizing that there something awfully familiar with him.  
  
"How do you feel?" Anala asked him as he she came to kneel next to him.  
  
"Sore in places that I didn t think possible could be hurt," he said. "Where's Allura?"  
  
Anala pointed in a direction, and not far from where they were, Allura was lying, with her head propped up on a make shift pillow. "She's still out," she said. "Your two lions are over there, but they won t let us get into them. We were figuring at least a first aid kit might be aboard them."  
  
He saw the lions in the distance. Looks like they survived their fall, and were sitting on their haunches, waiting for their pilots.  
  
-Milady, if you please, I will check on the princess,- the man said to her. If you could just give him the rest of this, the pain will soon go away.-  
  
"Thank you, Xue," she said.  
  
Keith watched as he walked toward Allura and then turn to Anala with questioning in his eyes.  
  
"Its too long to explain," she said. Mother and your friends have been captured. "My last correspondence with Lotor said that once the arena was destroyed, Kelar's forces took them prisoner. He was later captured."  
  
"You were in contact with Lotor?" Keith asked.  
  
"Yes," she said as she pulled out a small device from her satchel on her waist. "Its been dead since his forces were captured."  
  
Keith shook his head. "Not good," he said. "He would have been our only chance to get to Kelar."  
  
Anala nodded. "Xue and I have been working on another approach, she said. It means however, that we have to go without the lions."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How do you propose on us sneaking into the Castle with those ships?"  
  
"You have a point," he said as he breathed in deeply. He then winced.  
  
Anala reacted as she pulled him forward. She then saw the rips in his uniform as she stared at him.  
  
"How does your back feel?" she asked.  
  
"Like someone took a whip and lashed at me for 20 minutes," he said.  
  
"You tried it didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Tried what?"  
  
"Your wings," she stated.  
  
"What else could have I done?" he asked. "We were about to fall from a ledge."  
  
"I understand," she said as she then had him lean forward. She placed her hand against his back. "Just that you've never used them before, and usually with first timers, you wouldn't be able to handle extra weight."  
  
"Which is why I took a crash land on my first time."  
  
"You nearly killed yourself," she said as she looked over his back. "Luckily we happened by."  
  
"What are you two doing down here anyway?"  
  
"Who do you think destroyed the arena?" she asked.  
  
Keith slowly nodded as he felt a sudden twinge in his back. He then looked up at her as she smiled.  
  
"That should ease the pain," she said.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
  
"A little technique I learned when I first learned to fly," she said. "It eases the pain."  
  
"Is there anything else I need to know about our strange little family?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Nothing I can think of right now," she said. Her expression then changed. "Keith, how do you truly feel about all of this? I know that this is all happening so fast."  
  
"It's a lot to take in," he said. "For anyone, it would be."  
  
"What do you plan to do after all of this?" she asked.  
  
He saw in her eyes her concern. Something that he was thinking about as well, but never really put much into it.  
  
"I don't even know," he said. "I don t even know what I am supposed to do."  
  
-Milady, sir-  
  
Anala and Keith looked toward where Xue was tending to Allura . She too was coming out of her own sleep. Anala helped Keith to his feet and they walked over to where they were.  
  
"Keith!" Allura said as she quickly sat up. She then groaned as she placed her hand to her head to shake the sudden dizziness she felt.  
  
"Hey, its alright," he said as he kneeled next to her. "You okay?"  
  
-She has a slight concussion,- Xue stated. If you have a medi kit aboard your lions, I suggest a compress to ease the pain.-  
  
"We have one in Blue Lion," Keith said. "Anala, here, take this, and the lion should let you in. Its in the forward compartment."  
  
Keith slowly handed her his key and with a nod she ran toward the Blue Lion in the distance.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Allura slowly nodded as she opened her eyes again. "What happened?"  
  
"We fell," he simply stated. "I braced the fall, but we both got knocked out."  
  
"Fell?" Allura asked. She then realized that the distance they must have fallen was quite considerable. "But..."  
  
Keith placed a finger to her lips. "In due time, I'll explain," he said. "For now, we have to figure out what we are going to do next. Our friends have been captured, and Lotor as well. "  
  
-There are many secret entrances into the castle that I can show you,- Xue said as he turned to them. But none will be big enough so that your lions can go undetected.-  
  
"Then we ll just have to leave them here."  
  
-Kelar has probably started his own engineers examining your friends lions,-he added. He s determined to see how they work.-  
  
"He wont get too far," Allura said as she breathed in deeply. "Without our keys, he has no way of getting access to any part of the Voltron Lions."  
  
-If that is so, highness, he will have them destroyed,- Xue said. I suggest that we hurry.-  
  
Anala then joined them as she handed Keith the medi kit.  
  
"So what is our plan?" she asked.  
  
"Is there anything in these old caverns that would help us?" Keith asked as he helped Allura with her concussion.  
  
-The old castle has an old storage area,- Xue said. Its back that way. We first will have to go through the old crypt. It s a short walk.-  
  
"Maybe we can find some weapons to use," Keith suggested. "Allura, do you think you can handle some walking."  
  
"If we take a bit slow," she said. "I'm fine."  
  
"Let's get going."  
  
  
Alysson stood quietly as she stared out of the bay window, overlooking the dark landscape before her. So many things were running through her mind. And all that she could see right now, was total despair.  
  
"You're awfully quiet."  
  
Alysson didn t bother to turn around as she continued to stare out of the window.  
  
"I don t have much to say considering you ve taken everything I hold valuable to me away," she said.  
  
"I'd figure then, you d have plenty to say," Kelar said as he neared her. "You were pretty vocal earlier."  
  
She turned to him and watched as he poured himself a glass of wine. "What do you want me to say, Kelar?" she asked as her eyes narrowed. "Or what you rather like me to say?"  
  
"Say what you will, princess," he said. He then smiled. "Not that it matters. Once your daughter is found, I will see that she is put to death for treason."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would so," he said as he looked to her. "I can't have anyone under me, think that they will unseat me."  
  
He then walked up to her as he took a sip from his glass.  
  
"And what is the point of keeping me alive? she asked. "All I would ever do is to see that you are removed from that pedestal you put yourself on."  
  
"You my dear, I have other plans for," he said. "And it could also mean that your daughter s life will be saved, if you decide to cooperate."  
  
"Cooperate?"  
  
"You, technically are still in rule here," he said. "A technicality I want to see changed. Since the people here do not think you are alive, its more than fitting to let you relinquish your rule over to me."  
  
"My rule?" she asked.  
  
"It's your decision, princess," he said as he walked away from her. "And just to give you a time frame...you have until the capture of your daughter to decide."  
  
Alysson could only stare at him as he sipped the rest of his wine, and walked out of the room. She was the overcome with grief as she fell to her knees and cried. 


	15. Birthright Chapter 15

Birthright: Chapter 14  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
Anala and Xue walked in front as Keith helped Allura make their way through the underground caverns.  
  
"This place is massive," Allura commented as she looked around.  
  
"Apparently, the new castle was built over the old one," Keith said.  
  
"Kelar wanted to be sure that anything that would remind the people of the previous ruler would be buried."  
  
"There's much to be learned here," Allura said. "How are you taking all of this?"  
  
"I feel as if I'm discovering a part of me," he said. "But I don't feel like I really belong here."  
  
"Don't belong?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know what it is, Al," he said. "I don't think I will ever know."  
  
-We are here.-  
  
They looked forward to where Anala and Xue were. A huge door stood before the, with dulled carved designs in the frame. If given the time, Keith would have liked to study these designs but he knew that there were more urgent matters to take care of. Xue pulled one of the unlit torches that were hanging near by and lit it before they entered.  
  
"No one has been down here for years," Anala commented. "Xue, is this where grandfather was burried?"  
  
-Yes,- he answered. -In the main burial chamber ahead.-  
  
Keith carefully studied the stone work, as they walked down the long and seemingly endless hall. He then heard Allura let out a gasp and stopped seeing that she had fallen behind, leaning up against the wall for support. He walked back over to her as Xue and Anala continued to walk forward.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm beginning to feel dizzy," she said as she placed her hand to her head. "The hallway is spinning."  
  
"Maybe you did hit your head harder than we thought," he said. "Do you think you can handle the walk?"  
  
"I dont know," she said.  
  
The light from Xue's torch started to dim as they were far ahead now.  
  
Keith then stood in front of her.  
  
"Come on, get on my back," he said. "I'll carry you the rest of the way."  
  
"I can't, Keith," she protested. "You were injured as well. How can you support me?"  
  
"I'm not going to leave you here," he said. "What if the old castle was damaged in that blast as well? This whole place could come down on you."  
  
"How...  
  
"Dont argue," he said. "Come on before Anala gets too far ahead of us."  
  
With the last remaining light, Allura held her breath as she climbed onto Keith's back.  
  
"Now, hold me with one arm over my shoulder and the other from under my left," he said. "You wont be much of a burden that way."  
  
She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him, and as soon as she felt comfortable, he started on a fast pace to catch up with Anala and Xue. She did start to feel better, but still felt dizzy. She knew that if she didn't get to someplace to rest soon, she would end up making a real mess of the situation.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Anala stood before a giant statue, as Xue held his torch up to it. Soon, Keith had caught up to them as they entered the main burial chamber.  
  
-There, that marker is that of your grandmother,- Xue pointed out. -That statue marks the tomb of your grandfather.-  
  
"Is that what he looked like when he was alive?" Anala asked.  
  
-I'm not sure, I was not here when he was alive,- Xue said as he stared up at it. -But I've seen other pictures of him, and it does have some resemblance.- He then turned to Keith, noticing that he was now carrying the princess on his back. She had her head resting against his back. -What is wrong with her?-  
  
"She started to feel dizzy back there," Keith explained. "Anala, why dont you and Xue explore further. I think we need to take a breather."  
  
Anala slowly nodded. "I can see," she said. "We will go through that corridor. Be back in ten?"  
  
Keith nodded and Xue lit another torch that was hanging on the wall near the statue before they went down the corridor. With a deep breath, Keith helped Allura down, slowly lying her down on one of the sealed caskets. He made a small mental appology to whoever was burried there, for intruding on their place of rest.  
  
"Just leave me," she argued as he knelt down on the ground. "I wont be able to make it with you guys. Im just slowing you down."  
  
"Nonsense," Keith said. "We wont leave anyone here, understand."  
  
"MY head is spinning and hurts like hell!" she nearly yelled. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Dont appologize," he said. "I know how you feel. Just keep your chin up okay. Once we get into the castle, we will find you someplace to rest. Anala can get us around and find somewhere to put you while we go and take care of Kelar."  
  
"And you just plan to face him like that?" Allura asked. "What about the others?"  
  
"Anala has a plan," he said.  
  
Allura quickly sat up, and before Keith could react, she bent over the other side of the casket and let out what she could not hold back much longer. She then felt Keith's hand against her back as he rubbed. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before sitting back up again.  
  
"I guess that breakfast we had didn't agree with me," she commented.  
  
"Its good to see your humor returning."  
  
She met his gaze and finally took a good look around her. She then realized where she was sitting, and was about to jump off, when he caught her and told her to sit.  
  
"I dont think they are going to mind much, Al," he said.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Xue says this is where my grandfather and grandmother are burried," he said. "The main burial chamber."  
  
She nodded as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Then she looked back to him. "Wait, your grandfather and grandmother?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Then....its true isn't it?"  
  
He met her gaze as his smile disappeared. He then nodded. "I as much as a royal highness as you are, Al," he said. "My grandfather was King Vellum."  
  
She could barely believe it as she grabbed ahold of his arms for support. She swallowed hard.  
  
"Al, are you okay, or are you taking my birthright much more seriously than I did?"  
  
She looked around then, catching site of the enormous statue that stood to the side. Her eyes widened seeing that there was an odd feature on this statue, of the old king, that nearly caught her.  
  
"W....wings..." she stuttered. "I wasn't dreaming..."  
  
"Dreaming..."  
  
She met his gaze one last time as her mind tried to comprehend everything at once.  
  
"Keith.....you....when we fell...how did we survive it?"  
  
"A special gift." he said.  
  
"You..." she said. "You have wings?"  
  
  
Anala looked up at the door above them, where a long flight of steps led to it. "Looks like that's the only way up."  
  
-There milady, I think we found what were looking for.-  
  
Xue pointed toward an old tarp that was covering some vehicle of some type. They walked toward the old relic and lifted up the tarp. To Anala's surprise there was a load of weapons that would have made Kelar's armies turn their heads.  
  
"Will they work after all these years?"  
  
-We'll have to test them as we use them.-  
  
Anala nodded as she grabbed a bag from out of the vehicles forward compartment and started to load it with the smaller ammunition as well as four guns. She then grabbed what looked to be old fashion hand grenades.  
  
"All we need to do is get to Kelar," she said. "Once we capture him, then there's nothing he can do stop us."  
  
-Milady, there is something I must tell you about master Kelar,- Xue said as he turned to her. -Something you will not like.-  
  
  
Lance let out a disgruntled sigh as he paced the cell they were in. Pidge was busy figuring out something on his hand held computer as Hunk stood by the cell door to keep watch.  
  
"This is soooo stupid!" Lance yelled out. "Where the hell is Allura and Keith when you need them?"  
  
"I don't even know if they survived that blast," Hunk commented.  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Lance yelled.  
  
A quiet laugh eminated from the other corner of the cell they were in. "It's a wonder how you fools ever work together."  
  
Lance turned to the young prince of Doom. "I don't see you helping in anyway."  
  
Lotor then got to his feet at that moment. "Don't you heroes always have a backup plan? Something to fall back on if something comes up?"  
  
"Keith and Allura were our back up plan," he said. "Then someone had the insight to blow them into a crevase."  
  
Lotor laughed to himself again, as a chime came from a band he wore on his wrist.  
  
"One thing I did learn from your team, Lance, is to be ready for the unexpected."  
  
"What?"  
  
Lotor held his hand up to him as he pressed a button on the small band.  
  
"*Lotor, are you there*"  
  
"We are all here, Anala, where are you now?"  
  
"Anala?" Lance asked.  
  
"*Good,*" she said. "*Do you know which cell block you are in?*"  
  
"We were led down 3 flights from the main throne room," he said.  
  
"There's a big spire out of the window here."  
  
"*Ah, yes, I figured as such,*" she said. "*Best you guys stand away from the door then.*"  
  
"May I inquire as to why?"  
  
"*You only have ten seconds*"  
  
Both Lance and Lotor looked toward the door where Hunk was standing.  
  
Lance then ran to grab his big friend and they all headed toward the back of the cell. The door to the cell suddenly exploded as it was blasted open. From the smoke and debris, Anala stood in what was the door frame and motioned them to come out.  
  
"We have to hurry," she said. "That explosion has probably alerted Kelar's guards."  
  
Lance coughed as he approached her and she handed him a crude gun. "How are we going to defeat Kelar with this?"  
  
"We are only going to be the distraction," she said. "Keith and Allura will take care of him."  
  
"Keith and Al?" Lance asked. "Where are they?"  
  
"They are still down below the Castle," she said. "They will meet us in the throne room. Come on, we have to get to the main control center that accesses the mines and the storage areas for the water. If we can disable those controls, Kelar will lose his control over the citizens."  
  
Lance nodded as he turned to Hunk and Pidge. "Take them with you," he commanded. "Lotor and I will head toward the throne room to handle Kelar for the time being. I hope that you have this all timed."  
  
"We are just going by the skin of our teeth," she said. "Come on."  
  
-We have to go!- Xue yelled as he entered the main burial chamber. -I just heard the alarms sound.-  
  
Xue turned to Allura seeing that her color was getting even more pale than before. "Do you think you can handle this."  
  
"Just give me a gun and tell me where to aim," she said. "I'll be fine."  
  
-I will carry you then,- he said as he tossed Keith the rifle he was holding. -We don't have much time.-  
  
Allura nodded as Xue offered her his back and she climbed on.  
  
-Sir, this way.-  
  
"I'll follow shortly, go on."  
  
Xue nodded and started out toward the corridor he came in from  
  
Keith then turned to the statue that stood before him, staring into the eyes of man he had never known.  
  
"I hope that you are with me, grandpa," he said. "Im going to need all the help I can get."  
  
Something shiny then caught his eye as it fell from the top of the statue. It clanged as it hit the ground and he rushed to pick it up. It was a small medallion, engraved with the kingdom's royal crest. He looked up at the statue and slowly nodded.  
  
"I'll do my best." 


	16. Birthright Chapter 16

Birthright: Chapter 16  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
"Sire, there has been a break in."  
  
Kellar turned to Alysson as she too stared at the guard that stood before them.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The dugeon, sire," the guard reported. "The Voltron Force as well as Prince Lotor have escaped."  
  
"Round up every soldier in this castle and find them!" Kelar ordered.  
  
"Sire, some of the soldiers have reported back seeing the Lady Anala," he added.  
  
"Kill everyone else, but bring her to me alive," Kelar said. "I will deal with her accordingly."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
Alysson watched in silence as the guard bowed and leave the throne room, as Kelar then walked back to the throne to take a seat upon it.  
  
"It seems you have underestimated their tenacity, Kelar," she commented. "You will lose this fight."  
  
"I have lived through worst, my dear," he said as he signaled for a servant. "And when this is all over, my power will be absolute."  
  
Alysson slowly came to stand before him. "Then why keep me here?" she asked. "You've gotten what you wanted. You have everything that I fought for."  
  
Kelar smiled. "I am not finished with you yet, princess," he said.  
  
"After we see to the death of your children, I have other plans for you."  
  
"I'll die before I let you lay a finger on me."  
  
"And I can make it a painful death," he said. "Your presence is still of importance to me."  
  
  
Anala spied the two guard who stood near the main entrance to both the storage areas and the main holding areas of the people who had been enslaved to work in the mines. She then spied Hunk and Pidge, and threw each of them a crude gun and some of the grenades she had found.  
  
"I know this isn't the most advanced of weapons," she stated. "It's all we have."  
  
"We've fought with spears and lances," Hunk said. "An old gun is prime choice for us. So what is the situation here?"  
  
"There are two guards near that door," Anala pointed out. "Behind, we will come up to two more larger doors. The door on the left after the entrance will take us to the holding cells. The door on the right will lead you to the storage areas. The cells are easy to take care of. The doors that hold the slaves are controlled by one operating booth. The codes are going to be a task to figure out, but I'd figure Pidge can handle that."  
  
Pidge slowly nodded. "Anything special that I need to know about trying to crack them?"  
  
Anala slowly nodded. "Its based on a old binary system my grandfather developed," she said. "That's the easy part."  
  
"So there is a hard part?"  
  
"You have to figure out the 10 numbers within in 3 minutes," she said.  
  
"Why 3 minutes?"  
  
"Every three minutes, it goes through a cyle and changes," she warned.  
  
"Only Kelar carries the device that will lock the numbers in, when ever he needs to free the slaves to go and work in the mines. When they are locked up, the number sequencing changes. Its to prevent escape."  
  
"Tough system," Pidge commented. "Wish I had access to Green Lion. I could use its on board computer to access those codes."  
  
"Can you communicate with your Lion if you had a remote communicator?"  
  
"Possible," he said. "Maybe on a high frequency one, since we are so deep underground."  
  
Anala took off the wristband she was wearing and handed it to him.  
  
"It's a communicator," she said. "Sorry its small, but I hope it can help you."  
  
"Actually, I think this is all I need," he said.  
  
"Hunk, Im going to need your help with the storage tanks."  
  
"Understood," he said. "Which ones are we going to hit?"  
  
"We need to get to those that hold the water," she said. "There are underground pipes that funnel the water from the underground water sources into these tanks. If we can stop the siphoning and..."  
  
"Let them pump the water out instead of in," he finished. "Is that the reason why we never see any lakes or oceans here?"  
  
"Oceans?"  
  
"Huge bodies of water," he explained. "Never mind."  
  
"Well, whatever they are, I guess that's what will happen," she said.  
  
"The food storage can be gotten later. What's more important is the water."  
  
"How are we going to distract the guards?" Hunk asked.  
  
Anala smiled. "You guys will head from the bottom," she said. "I'll get them from the top."  
  
"The top?" Pidge asked.  
  
Anala pointed up. "I used to play here when I was a little girl," she said. "I know these caverns like the back of my hand."  
  
"Whatever you say," he said. "Those cliffs are quite high up."  
  
"Don't worry," she said. "Ill give the signal. There's a little outcropping just a few yards from our position. You can hide there until I get to where I need to be."  
  
"We got it," Hunk said.  
  
Anala peered around the corner they were hiding behind and saw that the guards were now to one side, having a small break, while they spoke with each other. She waved her hand and Hunk and Pidge quickly ran past her, and headed for the small area she had pointed out to take position.  
  
Once they were where they need to be, Anala looked above her and smiled. She holstered the gun she was carrying on her hip and slung the small bag she carried across her chest.  
  
"Time to stretch the old wings."  
  
  
Lance looked down the empty hallway seeing the doors that marked the entrance to the throne room.  
  
"This is just too quiet," he commented. "Where the hell are the guards?"  
  
"Looking for us, it seems," Lotor said as he came over to join him.  
  
"Over heard a couple that were down the other end of this hall."  
  
"Why leave the throne room unguarded?" Lance asked. "Surely Kelar isn't that stupid."  
  
"It's rule number 225 in the Guide to Being Evil," Lotor explained as he too stared down the hall."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Always leave yourself unguarded, since heroes aren't stupid enough to attack you in the heart of your fortress," he said. "Why do you think my father loves his throne room?"  
  
Lance went silent, finding that he had no answer to that.  
  
"You guys only did it once," Lotor added, "and that was a miserable failure."  
  
"It was a fake Planet Doom," Lance defended.  
  
"See what I mean."  
  
Lance shook his head. "We will discuss that later," he said. "No time like the present. Shall we knock or just let ourselves in?"  
  
"I like the abrupt approach myself."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
  
Allura held on tight as Xue carried her through the caverns that led up to the main castle. However, her head still hurt and the steady rhythm that he was taking was slowly lulling her to sleep.  
  
-You must stay awake, princess.-  
  
The sudden voice seemed to wake her, but she was still feeling groggy.  
  
"Its too hard."  
  
Xue suddenly stopped when he felt her grip on him loosen. He quickly let her down off his back.  
  
-Come on princess, you have to stay awake- he repeated as he helped her lay down.  
  
"Too tired," she said.  
  
Xue then jerked her up, shaking her a bit to keep her from falling asleep.  
  
-You have to stay awake,- he told her.  
  
"Allura.."  
  
Xue looked up as Keith caught up with them. He quickly kneeled down.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
-She's going into shock- Xue explained. -We have to keep her awake.-  
  
"Come on Al, we have to keep moving."  
  
"Too tired," she said. "Just leave me here."  
  
"You have to keep awake," Keith said. "Your life depends on it."  
  
-We have to hurry,- Xue stressed. -We can't leave her here.-  
  
"Go on ahead," Keith told him. "I'll carry her from here on out."  
  
-You're injured as well.-  
  
"I can handle it," he said. "I found something back there that can probably help us."  
  
-If you should lose sight of me, just follow the way to your left,- Xue explained. -It will lead you straight to the dungeon area of the castle. From there, its it's the pathway to your right to take you straight to the main throne room.-  
  
"I got it."  
  
Xue then slowly stood as he placed his hand on Keith's shoulder.  
  
-Take care.-  
  
"You too."  
  
Keith watched as the strange man walked away, then quickly turned to Allura. He saw that she was almost on the verge of falling asleep. "Ah ah ah, not today, princess," he said as he pulled her to her feet. This seemed to wake her up a bit, but before she could fall to sleep, he picked her up, having her slightly slung over his shoulder. "If Lance saw this, we would never hear the end of it."  
  
"Let me down," Allura said as she fought against him. "You're going to make me puke again."  
  
"You're up aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"You wont be soon if you don't let me down."  
  
"Not until we get up to the caslte," he said. "But first, to prevent you from falling asleep again."  
  
"What..."  
  
Before she could answer, he had walked back the way he came, and she was suddenly screaming as he had walked straight into a small pool of cold water. She then found herself waist deep in the cold water.  
  
"What'd you do that for?"  
  
"That should keep you up for a bit longer," he said. "Do you think you can stay awake enough to walk on your own?"  
  
"Now that I'm going to be walking around half soaked!"  
  
"Good, come on, Xue is waiting for us."  
  
  
Anala peered over the edge of the cliff and met Pidge's gaze. She nodded as she spied the guards at the bottom. Seeing the chance they needed, she signaled them as she came to stand at the edge.  
  
"What the heck is she going to do?" Hunk asked as he looked up at her.  
  
"She surely can't drop from that height."  
  
"She's Keith's sister, Hunk," Pidge stated. "That's all we have to...."  
  
His sentence was cut short as they watched her step off the ledge.  
  
Both of them watched in horror as she began to fall. 


	17. Birthright Chapter 17

Birthright: Chapter 17  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
"Anala!"  
  
The two guards who had been watching those set of huge doors were then alerted to their presence.  
  
Pidge watched as Anala suddenly appeared like an angel out of the sky as she sprouted wings and swoop down past where he and Hunk had been hiding, and punched one of the guards.  
  
She quickly landed, seeing that she had only phased the guard, and reacted as he came back to defend himself. He swung at her, but she deftly avoided his punch as the second guard tried to attack her.  
  
"Hunk!"  
  
Hunk got his signal and soon came charging out from behind the large rock formation and grabbed hold of the first guard as he was about to take down Anala. She turned to him and smiled her thanks as she took out the second guard.  
  
"They fight like girls," she said to him as she picked up her bag she dropped. "Shall we?"  
  
"How...?"  
  
She smiled as she stared up at the ledge she had been on and then at Pidge who still in their hiding place, staring at them.  
  
"Family secret," she said. "Come on, we don't have much time."  
  
"Pidge!"  
  
  
Lance held his breath as he prepared to open the doors. He then looked to Lotor who was as well getting ready.  
  
"On three," he instructed.  
  
"Three."  
  
The both of them pushed with all their might, and the doors to the throne room opened, and they both reacted, drawing their weapons as they entered the room.  
  
Lance quickly scanned the room, wondering why it was empty.  
  
"This is just too convenient," he stated. "I don't like it."  
  
"Of course you don't."  
  
Lance and Lotor quickly turned to face the door, as it slowly closed behind them.  
  
"I thank you for making yourselves easy to catch," Kelar said as he walked toward them, flanked by 4 guards on each side. "2 down, 3 to go."  
  
"Damnit," Lance swore under his breath.  
  
"I don't permit swearing here, my friend," Kelar said as he walked past them. "Come, the princess is eagerly waiting for some company to join her."  
  
The guards then came up to them and escorted the two of them into the heart of the throne room.  
  
Alysson slowly stood from the chair she was sitting in as Lance and Lotor were brought over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said to them as they approached.  
  
"Don't worry, ma'am," Lance stated to her. "We have friends."  
  
  
"Hunk, over here!"  
  
Hunk turned to Anala where she was trying to open a rather large door.  
  
"Where does this lead to?"  
  
"The control center," she said. "If we can override the locks on the storage containers, we can make the pumps work backward."  
  
"Then let me at it."  
  
Anala stepped aside as Hunk came over and looked the door over.  
  
"How thick do you think it is?"  
  
"At least 2 inches," she said. "Why?"  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Before she could say another word, he took three steps back and ran full force into the wooden door. The door gave way under the pressure, and broke at its hinges as it fell into the dark room on the other side.  
  
Hunk smiled as he looked in. "After you, milady."  
  
Anala shook her head as she stepped carefully over the fallen door, and quickly turned on the light. Against what would be the wall of the room was a series of panels with different blinking lights as well as two heavy set levers.  
  
"Oh my,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"According to this, there are over 1000 such storage units all over this planet," she said as she walked over to the panels. "If we opened them all, we'll create this world's first flood."  
  
"Sounds like the threat we had back on Earth about our polar ice caps melting," Hunk commented. "How much water do those things hold?"  
  
"I have no idea," she said. "Enough to feed over a 4 million on this planet alone."  
  
Hunk let out a whistle as he looked over the panel. "Hey, what's the signal your communicator runs on?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need the mind of a genius to figure this one out."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
**You heard me, 1000 units.**  
  
"1,000?" Pidge asked as he tinkered with the control panel before him. "Is there anyway to know which ones will release where on the planet?"  
  
**From the looks of this panel...no.**  
  
"Making it harder on me than it really is?" Pidge asked. "Well, we have to assume that Kelar will keep the most near this Castle."  
  
**So what do you think we should do?** came Hunk's question.  
  
**We surely cant open them all.**  
  
"And we can't play guessing games on which ones to open."  
  
**Pidge, are you in the control room there?** Anala asked.  
  
"Yeah, just about to finish up this little code problem of ours."  
  
**Once you finish that, do you think you can patch into the main computer in the castle from there?**  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard," Pidge said as he looked around the small room. "There is something here that looks like a computer. It needs help though."  
  
**Well try to work something out,** Anala said. **Everyone's lives depend on it.**  
  
  
-This is it.-  
  
Keith slowly nodded as he, Xue and Allura stood outside of the large doors that led to the main throne room.  
  
"Do you think he knows that we are on our way?"  
  
"It can only explain why this place has been left unguarded," Keith stated. "Well, I'm tired of playing this little game."  
  
-You must be careful, sir,- Xue stated. -Kelar is a formidable opponent.-  
  
"If it's a kingdom he wants, he's going to have to fight for it."  
  
Xue nodded as he then turned to Allura. -You do not have to enter, if you do not wish to.-  
  
"This is as much of fight for me as it is for Keith," she said. "We work together."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Xue nodded, and with one push, the doors to the throne room swung open. The three slowly walked inside, as they focused their attention toward the center.  
  
The doors behind them closed slowly, but this did not bother them as they made their way.  
  
Alysson looked up as the three slowly came to the center of the throne room, her attention then drawing toward Kelar as he stood to greet them. She then turned to Lance and Lotor as they stood nearby, their wrists shackled as they too watched.  
  
"Well done, princess," Kelar said as he came to stand before them. "I commend you for escaping that very long fall."  
  
"No thanks to you," Allura stated. "You cheated, Kelar."  
  
"Not as much as you have, my dear princess," he stated as he then turned his gaze onto Keith. "Come here, and dare to lie to me? Under a false pretense to share your secrets only to try and run me out of my kingdom?"  
  
"Your kingdom?" Allura asked. "From the way I hear it, you stole this kingdom from the rightful heirs."  
  
"Rightful heirs?" Kelar asked with a laugh. "You mean that feeble old King and his non-existent daughter? Why should she be allowed to rule a planet she had not lived on for most of her life? Why pass on the rule of a planet with so much potential to a weak- minded woman?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at how strong we really are," Allura stated.  
  
Kelar shook his head as he met Keith's gaze again. "So, young man, do you honestly believe that you can now claim what was yours?"  
  
"And do you honestly think that this kingdom is yours to have?"  
  
Kelar let out a laugh. "I deserve it well more than you do," he stated. He then spied the third companion. "Xue, you dare to go against me?"  
  
-I dare to do anything I wish.- he stated. -You stole my life as you did everyone's lives on this planet.-  
  
Alysson watched as they continued to speak with Kelar. She could not help but wonder what they were saying. Though, she found herself wondering who the man who was with her son was. She slowly made her way closer, hoping she could get a better look at him. As she neared, she suddenly felt a weight on her heart as tears started to well up in her eyes. She shook her head, trying to deny herself as the man came into her view.  
  
"It can't be..." she had to say to herself. Though, as she drew nearer, she could not deny it any longer.  
  
"ALEX!" she yelled.  
  
At that moment, two guards stopped her, grabbing her by her arms as Kelar and his guests turned to her.  
  
"It can't be you!" she cried.  
  
-Alysson...-  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, Xue," Kelar said as he came to stand before him. "You've been a very naughty person haven't you?" He then smiled as he waved his hand and the two guards holding her back, let her go. She fell forward almost losing her balance, but she then found herself being caught in two strong arms.  
  
She looked up, meeting the gaze of the one man she had not seen in so long. The one man she had given her heart to, and was suddenly taken from her.  
  
"Alex?" she whispered. "It can't be you."  
  
"Alex?" Allura asked as she turned to Keith. "Wasn't that the name...."  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"But how.."  
  
"How little you all know," Kelar said as he turned away from them. He walked back toward the throne, and as he took a seat on it, he turned to them. "Xue there, is of an ancient race that used to live high in the mountains in the northern most territory of Vallis. Even older than the humans that settled here."  
  
"Ancient race?" Allura asked.  
  
-A race that you could not even conquer, Kelar,- Xue stated as he stood, helping Alysson to her feet.  
  
"Not that I wanted to, you forget that, Xue," Kelar stated. "As I was explaining. They are magical creatures, wielding power that one could envy. Though there was a great weakness to their usage of that magic. They had to be in the employ of a human; a servant to a human, if they wanted to use that magic. "Xue happened to be in a desperate situation when I found him," he continued. "And in return for me in rescuing him, he pledged his life to me."  
  
-More like you threatened me- Xue said.  
  
"But how does that explain..."  
  
"Xue's race is born without any distinguishing characteristics, I shall say," Kelar went on. "When they come into the employment of a human, it is then and only then, they take on the characteristics of a human." He then turned to where they were standing. "It was also at that time when Xue came into my employment, the Lady Alysson also came to live at the castle, along with her daughter. And I always thought he wore that stupid robe to hide the fact that he did not choose a look, or was pleased with one."  
  
-You are partly correct, Kelar,- Xue started. -We choose to take on the characteristics of anyone we wish. Though we tend to favor those who treat us with great kindness. We also will take on any personality that is remnant of the person we imitate, whether they are long dead or still alive.-  
  
"Whatever the reason, it is why he stands before you right now, looking the way he does," Kelar finished. "In any case, he is as much Xue as he is much of this .... Alex."  
  
Alysson could only stare at Kelar, as Xue held her in his arms. She slowly pried herself away, finding her strength again, to stand on her own.  
  
"The more you destroy lives, Kelar, the more they will come back to haunt you."  
  
Kelar got to his feet again. "Don't make me go back on my word on letting you live, princess," he threatened.  
  
Alysson stared at him, then slowly turned her gaze to Xue. She then looked down before turning to Kelar.  
  
"Then if Xue has gone against you, he is no longer in your employ?" she asked.  
  
-Milady?-  
  
She held her hand up to him as she took a step toward Kelar. "Is he not under your employ?"  
  
"Since he has betrayed me, he is no longer in my employ," Kelar stated. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
Alysson then turned to where Allura and Keith were standing, as she stepped back toward Xue.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I wanted to hear."  
  
Allura saw the expression on Alysson's face, and quickly grabbed Keith's arms, realizing what she was referring to. He turned to her as she started to pull him slowly away from where they were standing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember what I told you about women's intuition," she stated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm having one of those right now."  
  
Keith then turned to his mother as she stared at Kelar.  
  
"Xue, you heard him," she said with a hesitant smile. "You are free to go."  
  
-You've only limited my usefulness, milady.- he started to say.  
  
"Then, for saving your life, you owe me yours," she said.  
  
"What?" Kelar started to say as he started toward them.  
  
"Xue, do you agree to serve under me, until I see fit to release you from your life bond?"  
  
A sudden realization crossed Xue's features as he then stared up at Kelar.  
  
-Yes, milady.- he said quickly. -With all the power that I hold.-  
  
"No!"  
  
Kelar rushed toward Alysson, but before he could reach her, an invisible force was brought up between them, and he was knocked backwards. Alysson breathed in deeply as she turned to Xue.  
  
"I know your power can only protect me, but see to freeing Lance and Lotor," she said.  
  
-I can't hold my power over you for long,- he warned.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
She turned toward Kelar as he got back to his feet. She stared him down as he looked toward her.  
  
"Too many mistakes, Kelar," she stated. "I told you that one day, someone will have the power to take you on."  
  
"You think that I can't handle you, princess?" he asked as he turned to her. "You think that I don't know Xue's full power?"  
  
"Its enough to take care of you."  
  
He smiled as he started toward her.  
  
"One thing I take pride in, my dear, is how much time I put in to the weapons and technology I create."  
  
Alysson stared at him as he neared her. He reacted to the invisible force that had been around her, but was able to pass through that. Before she could react, he swung his hand out to her, slapping her across her face. The force of the hit sent her flying to the ground.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Keith released Allura's hold on him as he ran toward Kelar as he came to stand over Alysson.  
  
"Keith, no!" Alysson yelled.  
  
Kelar quickly turned around seeing the young captain running toward him, and with one swift motion, he turned around, and hit Keith in the stomach, and then grabbed him by his throat.  
  
"Keith!" Lance yelled from across the room.  
  
Lance, Lotor and Xue ran over to where Alysson was lying on the ground as they stared at Kelar who was now holding Keith off the ground, grabbing tight as his hand held him by his throat.  
  
"No," Alysson said as she was helped to her feet, stopping Lance from advancing forward. "I was hit by metal."  
  
"Metal?"  
  
They then looked toward Kelar has he held Keith. The sleeve of the shirt he wore was pulled away, and Alysson saw the arm beneath it.  
  
"He's part machine."  
  
  
"That should do it."  
  
Anala stared at the wall of panels before her and saw that the several she and Hunk had activated were now flashing in red, signaling that the pumps to those storage tanks were now pumping water toward the surface of the planet.  
  
"That looks like it will do for now.  
  
As she stepped back, she found herself unable to catch her breath. She fell to her knees as she gasped for air.  
  
"Anala?"  
  
Hunk came over to her as she felt her lungs burning.  
  
"Anala, what is it?"  
  
She then was able to breathe in deeply, nearly gasping as she grabbed onto Hunk for support.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I...I don't know," she stated.  
  
She was then silenced again, as the feeling of unable to breathe came to her again. She grabbed onto her throat, as she fought to breathe. Hunk quickly picked her up, as he grabbed for the communicator she wore.  
  
"Pidge, come in."  
  
"**Yeah what's up?**"  
  
"You got that whole code thing worked out?"  
  
"**Just about,**"  
  
"Well, step on it," he said. "Something's wrong with Anala, she can't breathe all of a sudden."  
  
"**What?**"  
  
"Hurry it up," he said. "I'm heading toward you."  
  
"**I'll signal for my Lion,**" Pidge said. "**First time Im going to try and fly by remote.**"  
  
"Hurry."  
  
He looked down at Anala, and saw that she was able to breathe again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," she said breathlessly. "I don't know." 


	18. Birthright Chapter 18

Birthright: Chapter 18  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
"Move any closer, and I will snap his neck," Kelar threatened.  
  
Alysson stared at him as he raised his arm higher, raising Keith even higher off the ground. He was grabbing onto Kelar's arm, fighting him to release his hold on his neck.  
  
"I know you wont endanger his life even more than you already have, Alysson," Kelar stated. "You've tricked me enough times today. It seems that you've run out of tricks."  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"You know what I want," he stated. "Their deaths, your life. Plain and simple."  
  
"No....don't let him have anything...."  
  
Kelar turned to the young man he held, slowly tightening his grip on his neck. "Young whelp," he stated. "You're not even old enough to fully understand the concept of ruling an entire planet. You've probably only just finished going through the Trial, haven't you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter..." Keith struggled to say. "I understand more than you think..."  
  
Kelar smiled. "Afraid of your own gifts?" he asked. "Don't fully understand your own potential? How is one such as you fit to lead?"  
  
"Kelar, please let him go!" Alysson pleaded.  
  
He turned to her. "You're the last person to make any requests, princess."  
  
"Kelar...."  
  
He then turned to Keith, and before he could react, Keith pulled up his legs and with every ounce of strength he had, he kicked him in his face.  
  
"Keith no!"  
  
However, the move only angered Kelar even more, and his hold on the captain remained strong.  
  
"Teenagers," he said. "Its time I took care of you."  
  
"Kelar!"  
  
Alysson started toward him, but found herself being held back. She turned to Xue who held her by her arms as tears entered her eyes.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
"You wont get away with....."  
  
The room suddenly fell silent, as they all heard the loud gasp that escaped Keith's lips. Then the sudden thud as Kelar threw Keith away from him; his limp body landing on the cold floor.  
  
"KEITH!"  
  
  
Anala let out a gasp as Hunk held her down against the makeshift bed in Green Lion. She struggled against his hold, but soon, she was breathing in deeply.  
  
"Anala?"  
  
Tears then came to her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"I...I can't feel him." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keith," she said. "I can't feel him anymore."  
  
"Feel him?"  
  
She slowly nodded. "Something terrible has happened."  
  
  
Allura had ran over to where Keith's body laid as she desperately looked over him for any sign of life. Tears flooded her eyes as she placed her ear to his chest, checking for any heartbeat or signs of breathing.  
  
"Now, princess, before anyone else dies, stop this crusade of yours, and give up," Kelar said as he turned to her.  
  
Lance was now holding her back, as she fought against his hold on her.  
  
"Never," she seethed. "I will never give in to you."  
  
Allura looked up toward them as they continued to quarrel. She then noticed that Xue was not there. Where had he gone?  
  
Her attention was then drawn back to Keith, as she quickly tore open the front of his uniform, to start to perform CPR on him. She hoped that she remembered how, since it had been long ago that Hunk taught her the technique.  
  
Though, her wrists were grabbed as she slowly looked up. She gasped seeing that it was Xue.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper. "I have a chance to save him."  
  
Xue slowly shook his head. -Your help alone will not save him- he stated. -He is already under careful watch.-  
  
"What?"  
  
He took her hand into his own and held it over Keith.  
  
-Close your eyes,- he instructed. -And whatever you do, do not open them. Even to see what is going on around you.-  
  
"But.."  
  
-I'll keep us safe,- he stated.  
  
"But your protection over Alysson."  
  
-She has your friends,- he assured her. -Now, close your eyes before we lose him completely.-  
  
  
"We'll just have to come back for them," Hunk stated as he instructed Pidge to head back toward the Castle. "If what Anala is sensing is true, then the chief and princess need our help."  
  
"I was just so close," Pidge grumbled. "Well, Kelar's guards are probably freaking out that this Lion flew off without so much as a pilot. We are going to run into a bunch of them on our way."  
  
"We can take care of them," Anala stated. "We have to get back quickly."  
  
"We will, Anala, we will."  
  
  
Allura suddenly felt a warmth envelop her. As she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a green pasture. The sun was shining bright high in the sky, as two faint moons rose above.  
  
"Is this Vallis?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She quickly turned around, taking a step back as a young man appeared before her.  
  
"You," she said. "I saw your statue.."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, princess, I am the late King Vellum."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"There are many beliefs we hold true here on Vallis, princess, and one is that our souls continue to live on through our children and our children's children," he said. "We are given even more strength when something personal of ours falls into their possession."  
  
"Personal?"  
  
"I used to wear a meallion, that was very special to me," he said. "I was to give it to Laura when she was married, to pass on to her children, when and if she had any. But out of cruelty, Kelar had that medallion buried with me...at least until today."  
  
"Keith?" she asked. "He found it?  
  
He slowly nodded. "Princess, I must ask this of you, since you are the closest to my grandson," he stated. "Kelar is a very formidable opponent, as you could see for yourself, he is not all that he seems to be."  
  
"He is part machine?"  
  
"An amalgamation of everything we despised," he explained. "Horribly disfigured, he sought the power that science held and used it against my people. He used it against me."  
  
"How can we stop him?"  
  
"I can stop him," he said. "But I am going to need your help."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Find my medallion, and place it around my grandson's neck," he said. "I will take care of the rest."  
  
"What will happen?"  
  
"I will temporarily inhabit his body, his mind," he said. "While his own soul finds its way back."  
  
"What if something goes wrong?"  
  
"Don't worry, princess," he stated. "All will be fine. That's what legends are born of."  
  
"What does the medallion look like?"  
  
"It bears my royal crest," he stated. "Look for it, and quickly."  
  
She nodded as she closed her eyes again.  
  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Lance struck at Kelar, as he held Alysson by one of her arms. Kelar easily blocked his strike and with one hit, sent the Red Lion pilot flying to the ground.  
  
"That's four of your so called cohorts that I've been able to defeat today, princess," he stated. "How many will have to die because of your stubbornness."  
  
"As long as one citizen on this planet objects to your rule, Kelar, they will all have died for a purpose," she said.  
  
"Well, then if you're so eager to die as well, do you have any last words before I take your life?"  
  
"Go to..."  
  
Her eyes then widened as her attention was drawn to the figure who was standing behind them.  
  
  
Xue pulled Allura aside as they watched as Keith rise to his feet, a weird energy had formed around him.  
  
"Kelar."  
  
His voice resonated within the throne room, not sounding like his own. Kelar slowly turned around as he brought Alysson to stand beside him.  
  
"How can you be alive?" he asked. "You terrans are so irritating."  
  
"How you forget Kelar, it was not so long ago that I had you in that same position. Now let my daughter go."  
  
"Daughter?"  
  
"Father?" Alysson asked.  
  
Before Kelar could react, Keith charged at him at such a speed, that if one had blinked, they would not have seen what had happened. Xue quickly ran toward where Kelar had been standing, catching Alysson as she fell. They both then looked up, seeing that Keith had grabbed Kelar by his own neck and had flown up toward the ceiling of the throne room, where he had the tyrant pinned against it.  
  
"Xue, what happened?"  
  
-It seems your father had some unfinished business to take care of,- he stated. -He's some how come back through your son.-  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
-I don't even know, milady,- he stated as they all stared above them. -But he seems to be the only one who can fight Kelar.-  
  
  
Anala ran as fast as her legs could carry her, being followed by Pidge and Hunk. They dodged whatever guards that came in their way, hoping that they could reach the throne room in time.  
  
Hunk was able to open the doors and as soon as they entered, they saw the fight that was ensuing in the room. She quickly scanned the room, seeing that her mother was safe, with Xue and Allura. She then saw the two slumped forms on the ground near them, and she signaled for Hunk and Pidge to help her.  
  
"They're just knocked out," she stated as Hunk went to look over Lance and she looked over Lotor. "Did they try to confront Kelar on their own?"  
  
"Looks like it," Pidge stated. "Besides, where is Kelar?"  
  
Anala looked up. "20 feet in the air."  
  
Pidge followed her gaze and nearly choked.  
  
"Uh, you wont believe this Hunk."  
  
"That family secret you spoke of?" Hunk asked Anala.  
  
She slowly nodded. "Never mind about them, lets get these two to a safe distance."  
  
Hunk nodded as he helped her with Lance and Lotor, slowly dragging them toward one of the side-walls.  
  
"Stay here with them," she stated. "Im going to find out what is going on."  
  
She then made her way to where her mother was standing.  
  
"Anala."  
  
"We were able to break into the storage areas," she said. "The codes have been worked out for the slaves. We can set them free as soon as we take care of Kelar. Now tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
"You wont believe it if we tell you." 


	19. Birthright Chapter 19

Birthright: Chapter 19 Birthright: Chapter 19  
  
  
Allura let out a gasp as Kelar grabbed Keith/Vellum by his arm and flung him across the room, where he landed against the opposite wall. She then watched him as he shook his head, as Kelar charged for him. It was like watching two angels fight in the air.  
  
"My father was a great fighter," Alysson stated. "But knowing that Keith is unexperienced in fighting this way, this puts him in a slight disadvantage."  
  
"I hope he knows what he is doing," Allura stated.  
  
"We all do."  
  
"Vellum!" Kelar yelled.  
  
Keith/Vellum dodged the attack, as Kelar came at him. Though before he could turn around, Kelar flew toward him, catching him off guard, and threw a punch that sent the younger man flying toward the ground.  
Kelar landed and slowly approached him as he laid on the ground before him.  
  
"You think you can defeat me, Vellum?" Kelar seethed. "Your attempt here is exactly the way you tried to fight me the last time."  
  
"Back then I was an ignorant fool," Keith/Vellum stated as he slowly rose to his feet. "This time Im ready for your tricks."  
  
"You're in the body of someone who barely knows his own talents," Kelar pointed out. "You are disadvantaged by that."  
  
"At least I did not have to resort to turning myself into a machine in order to defeat someone."  
  
Kelar looked at his torn shirt, then gritted his teeth as he pulled the rest of it off of him. This revealed to everyone in the room that his whole right side of his body was encased in metal.  
  
"I will be more than happy to kill you again, Vellum, even if it means to kill your grandson with you."  
  
Kelar charged at him, but this time Keith/Vellum did not anticipate his move. He was about to dodge to his right, when Kelar caught him and then charged toward the opposite wall.  
  
The force of the impact as they both hit the wall, caused them to bust through.  
  
"Keith!" Alysson yelled. "Damn we're 10 stories up."  
  
Anala stared turned to her mother and they ran toward the hole that was created in the wall. They watched as Kelar and Keith fell the distance, but they were able to break off from each other.  
  
"Damn, why'd they'd have to take it outside?" Anala asked.  
  
"We'll keep a watch on them," Alysson stated as she turned to Xue. "You and Allura see to your friends."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Anala asked.  
  
"If Keith fails, we are the only one that can stop Kelar," she said. "We'll be back."  
  
She turned to Xue, and with a nod, he took her into his arms, and they both disappeared from the throne room.  
  
"Allura, why don't you go down and join them," Anala suggested. "I think they are going to need more than magic to defeat Kelar."  
  
"My lion is still in that crevase," Allura stated.  
  
"There's a short-cut behind the throne," Anala pointed out. "It'll take you straight down to the mines. From there, you can reach your lion."  
  
Allura nodded as she turned to Hunk and Pidge. They managed to wake Lance up.  
  
"When they are able, have them join me?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
Anala hugged Allura before she ran toward the throne. She then walked over to where Hunk and Pidge were and knelt down.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Lance asked as he seated himself up. He cradled his head in his hands. "Felt like someone used me as a hockey puck?"  
  
"Hockey what?" Anala asked.  
  
"Long story," Hunk stated.  
  
"Do you guys think you can handle getting to your lions?" Anala asked. "It seems that Kelar needed more space."  
  
"We are," Pidge stated. "Lance, you think you can handle it?"  
  
"Just point me in the right direction, and I'll be fine," he said. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine," she said. "Besides someone has to keep an eye on sleeping beauty here."  
  
Lance followed her gaze to where Lotor was lying, still knocked out.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "You do know of our history with the joker?"  
  
"You're all in the same boat right now," she said. "I don't care about your problems with him, but if he is left alone here, one of the guards may take him away."  
  
"Alright, you have a point," Lance stated. "Where can we get to our Lions?"  
  
"Just head down the main hall, and take the first staircase to your right," she stated. "Itll take you straight to them."  
  
"Green is waiting outside already," Pidge said. "Lets get yours and find where Keith went."  
  
Lance nodded then took the communicator from his belt and placed it in Anala's hand.  
  
"If you need help, just signal us," he stated. "We will come as fast as we can."  
  
She nodded. "Go."  
  
Hunk helped Lance to his feet and with one last nod, they headed out of the throne room. Anala let out a sigh as she turned to the sleeping Doom prince.  
  
"Now, what kind of trouble can you cause?" she asked herself. "I hope they hurry."  
  
"Now you die!"  
  
Kelar was now straddling Keith/Vellum, as he started to strangle him.  
  
"I killed you once, I will kill you again, and once you're gone, I will have complete rule over this planet."  
  
Keith/Vellum grabbed onto Kelar's arms, as he struggled under him.  
  
"There is one thing you should know, Kelar," Keith/Vellum strained to say. "Vallis a matriarchal society. Keith would not have been the next ruler."  
  
"What?" Kelar asked as he tightened his grip around his neck. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Lyana was the next in line to rule after me, since her mother died before me," he stated. "Her daughter, if born would have inherited the rule of Vallis after her. If she did not have a daughter, the rule would have been passed on to the next living female relative."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Anala is the rightful heir!"  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Think Kelar!" he managed to say. "Why do you think the Queen was given the rule and not her brother? It only appeared as if we were a patriarchal society to protect the rightful heirs!"  
  
"Even if what you say is true, it wont prevent me from killing you," he stated. "You've only sealed the fate of your granddaughter as well. Goodbye Vellum, it was nice killing you again."  
  
Kelar held him down by one arm, as he drew back his right arm. A thin blade appeared from his fist.  
  
"Kelar!"  
  
He looked up and then found himself flying through the air, as an invisible force threw him off of Keith.  
  
Alysson ran over to where Keith was lying, quickly checking him over. Xue stood between them and Kelar, as the tyrant recovered from the sudden blast.  
  
"Can't I ever be rid of you two?" Kelar grunted.  
  
He advanced toward them, but Xue was able to bring up a force field between them.  
  
-Milday, whatever it is you are doing, do it quick!- Xue warned.  
  
Alysson nodded as she turned back to Keith. She gently shook him to try and wake him.  
  
"Come on," she repeatedly said. "I know you're still alive."  
  
A soft groan came from him and she let out her breath as she watched his eyes flicker open. He then let out a gasp as he placed his hands to his neck.  
  
"You're alright," she said as she helped him to sit up.  
  
"Damn, is there any other move other than choking the life out of me that he knows?" he asked. He looked around seeing that Xue was holding off Kelar, and that they were outside of the Castle. "How did we get out here?"  
  
"Keith?" Alysson asked.  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"Never mind," she stated. "Do you remember anything that happened between the time you were in the castle till now?"  
  
"It's all a blur," he said as he closed his eyes. "But I keep on hearing something in my head."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something about hitting a spot below the right wing," he said. "What does that mean?"  
  
Alysson turned toward Xue as Kelar fought against the invisible force that was holding him back.  
  
"That's it," she said. "We have to get him to fly again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just remember that," she said.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"If its Vallis he wants, then he must fight me to get it," she said. "Whatever happens, you must remain behind him."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No, buts," she said. "We are running out of time."  
  
Anala carefully helped Lotor to sit in the throne, once he was awake. He was still weak from the attack Kelar unleashed on him.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Remind me never to come to this planet again."  
  
Anala smiled as she looked around the throne room.  
  
"It isn't so bad, once you kick out the bad apples," Anala commented as she looked him over.  
  
She noticed a slight discoloration that was forming on the side of his face. She turned to the satchel she wore around her waist, quickly pulling out a small square pack.  
  
"Here, this will help the swelling," she said as she placed it to the side of his face.  
  
Lotor was caught off guard, quickly capturing her hand before it left the side of his face. She looked down at him, meeting his questioning gaze.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked.  
  
"A little," he answered her, realizing the sudden coldness that eminated from the small pack.  
  
She smiled as she tugged at her hand a little. "It's not going to heal any faster with my hand there," she stated.  
  
Realizing her comment, he released her hand from his grasp. She studied him for a moment, trying to read the expression that he wore. He then turned away from her scrutiny of him.  
  
"You are a strange one," she said. "And I don't understand this fighting you are engaged in with my brother."  
  
"It's a rather long an involved story."  
  
"And why are you helping him now?"  
  
He turned to her. "Call me crazy."  
  
"Xue, you understand what you must do?"  
  
-I'll try my best.-  
  
Alysson turned to her son, and gave a nod before meeting Kelar's gaze.  
  
"Kelar, this is the last straw," she said. "If you want Vallis, then the only person you have to fight is me."  
  
"You're only signing your own death certificate," Kelar stated as Xue's power over him subsided.  
  
Alysson smiled. "Are you scared, Kelar?" she asked. "I've done enough hiding from you. It's time I took care of this."  
  
Kelar laughed. "As you wish, princess," he said as he took a step toward her. "I shall enjoy killing you myself."  
  
Alysson sent her silent signal to her son and with a quick movement, she took to the air, with Kelar following behind her. It's what she anticipated.  
  
He was quick, his speed was definitely helped by his own enhancements. She had to use her own quick thinking to buy Keith some time. To get him where it would count.  
  
She turned her head back to see that Keith was ready for their next move, and as she said a silent prayer to herself as she came to a stop, hovering as she watched Kelar near her.  
  
"This is it, Kelar," she stated as she turned to him.  
  
She concentrated on him as he neared her. As soon as he was near enough, she gave her signal.  
  
"Xue, now!"  
  
Just as Kelar neared her, he was suddenly grabbed by a force in mid-flight. Before he could recover, he was then slammed toward the ground.  
  
"Now!" Alysson yelled.  
  
Xue nodded as he released his power over Kelar, and placed his hands together. A spear of energy formed in his hands and before Kelar could recover, he tossed the spear up toward Keith. And with all the strength he had, Keith brought that spear down onto the intended target.  
  
Kelar unleashed and inhuman scream. Keith had to take a step back as he watched the tyrant rule reel in pain, trying unsuccessfully to remove the energy spear from the lower part of his back. Whatever the weakness was, it rendered the man's right arm.  
  
Alysson slowly descended as she landed before him. She could only stare down at him seeing the agony he was in. Inside, she felt a sense of triumph, knowing that finally, the whole ordeal, was over.  
  
Xue approached her, coming to stand by her side as she made her way toward Kelar. She then kneeled before him, as he met her gaze, pain in his eyes.  
  
"Now you see what I had to go through," she seethed. "For your crimes against Vallis, you Lord Kelar are subjected to the most severe of our laws. For your tyranny over its people, I as acting ruler of this planet, sentence you to leave here, to never return."  
  
"You think you have won this, Princess?" he asked.  
  
"Your power over the people has ended," she stated. "Right now, the members of the Voltron Force are releasing those you have enslaved. Once they rejoin their families, do you honestly think that they will want you to lead them? After what you have put them through?"  
  
"You never understood what true power can achieve, princess," he said. "And you never will!"  
  
Xue was the first to react as Kelar struck out at her. Alysson let out a scream as she was suddenly shoved back. She then felt two arms grab her, and as she opened her eyes again, she saw a bright light form before her. She had to shield her eyes from it, and the last thing she could hear, was the blood curdling cry, before it was silenced.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, frantically looking around seeing that Kelar was nowhere to be found. She then noticed the still form before her, and cried out as Xue fell to the ground before her.  
  
She released herself from Keith's hold as she crawled over to his unmoving form, as tears came to her eyes when she saw the deep wound that was in his chest.  
  
"Xue!"  
  
She took him into her arms, cradling him, seeing that he was still alive, barely.  
  
-I'm sorry milady, he caught me off guard,- he stated, struggling to form the words.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. "Where did he go?"  
  
He let out a cough, and her concern started to grow when she noticed that his wound was bleeding profusely. She turned to Keith who came over to her noticing the wound as well.  
  
"Damn," he said as he quickly ripped open the shirt Xue wore. He winced at what he saw, slowly shaking his head.  
  
-He will no longer bother you, milady,- Xue said. -He's gone to some place where he will not bother a soul again.-  
  
"How is that possible?" Alysson asked.  
  
He smiled weakly. -Even I don't know, milady.-  
  
"We have to get him back to the Castle," Keith started to say. "I don't even know enough on his physiology to help him."  
  
-Thank you for your kindness, milady,- Xue started to say, his eyes started to grow heavy. -Since the day you joined us, I knew you were special. And it only surprised me more to see the kindness you have displayed toward me-  
  
"Xue, don't say such things," Alysson said as she fought back her tears. "We will get you some help."  
  
-Only my people can help me, milady. Please forgive me for taking the appearance of your late husband. I only wanted to please you.-  
  
"You don't know how much you have helped me, Xue," she stated.  
  
-If given more time, Alysson....- he started to say. His eyes started to draw close as his grip on her arm slackened. -I would have wanted to fill his shoes....-  
  
Before she could answer, she heard his breathing become shallow, and his body soon became heavier. Tears flooded her eyes as she held him close to her.  
  
"We can still save him," Keith said as he placed his hand on her own. "We have to get him back to the Castle."  
  
"You heard Kelar, his people are from the northern territories," Alysson stated. "It's a fortnights ride."  
  
"You don't have Voltron to do it," he said. "Come on." 


	20. Birthright Chapter 20

Birthright: Chapter 19 Birthright: Chapter 20  
  
  
Birthright Chapter 20 - Epilogue  
  
Keith played with the medallion that was hanging from his neck as he  
stared out over the country-side, the sun setting in the distance. He  
breathed in deeply as he leaned over the rail of the balcony, taking in the  
scenery as Vallis' two moons rose in the distance. He then looked down at  
himself, dressed in the royal attire that was part of his family. A dark  
sapphire blue uniform, adorned with gold piping that accented the heavy  
lines that made the attire seem more regal. He was never used to wearing  
anything as formal save for the dress uniforms of the Galaxy Alliance, and  
even then, he only wore them once a year.  
  
The only difference between this attire and that of the Galaxy  
Alliance were the two slits that were made on the back, hidden by a small  
piece of material that would give way when his new attributes were meant to  
be used. He was still not used to that part of that yet.  
  
"And before the ceremony tomorrow, please be sure that the villagers  
have access to their share of the food in the storage units we've brought to  
the surface."  
  
Keith turned around seeing that his mother was giving out last minute  
details for the coronation ceremony that was to be held for the people. They  
were finally going to get their rightful ruler. She smiled as she met his  
gaze, dismissing the porters and slowly approached him.  
  
"You've found one of my secret thinking spots," she commented. "I used  
to spend many an hour here, just thinking."  
  
"It was the most private place I could find, away from the  
preparations," he said as he turned back to the scenery before him. "Now,  
this is something I could get used to."  
  
"I don't miss the landscape that Earth held," she said as she came to  
stand next to him. "I prefer seeing my skies, instead of one filled with  
tall buildings."  
  
He smiled as he nodded. "These landscapes are growing on me," he  
stated. He then turned to her. "Did you ever regret..."  
  
She held her hand up to him as she let out a sigh.  
  
"Whatever decisions I made, I made them in good faith, Keith," she  
said. "I know that you might not agree with most of that I made, but I had  
to take your welfare into consideration. You were safer to be on Earth."  
  
He nodded. "And when you had Anala?"  
  
"She was the last gift that your father gave to me," she said. "As  
much as I wanted to go back, to take you back, I knew that it would be  
impossible. You were already in good hands. I followed you through the  
years, and it made me proud to know how well you did, and how far you have  
come."  
  
He nodded. "At least I know that I have a family now," he said as he  
turned to her.  
  
She nodded as she walked up to him, taking his hands into her own.  
  
"You always had one, Keith," she said. She then took him into a tight hug,  
and before releasing him, she patted him on his back. She then stepped away  
from him.  
  
"And since I am very busy, I must get back to the preparations," she  
said. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm just going to be out here a bit longer," he said.  
"Still need to clear my head."  
  
She nodded as her gaze then shifted to the dark figure that was slowly  
heading their way. She smiled to herself, seeing that he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Then I will leave you to your thoughts," she said. "See you at  
dinner?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
She said her farewell before leaving.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
Keith turned around, and smile danced upon his features as Allura  
walked toward him.  
  
"No, you weren't intruding," he stated as she came toward him. "I was  
wondering what you were up to."  
  
"Well, we've been her nearly 2 weeks, helping your mother," she said  
with a smile. "I had to give Coran and up to date status report. He was  
concerned over our welfare. He also wishes to express his congratulations  
for freeing Vallis as well."  
  
He smiled. "Remind me to thank him when I see him again," he stated.  
  
She slowly nodded and with a sigh she followed his gaze toward the two  
moons in the distance.  
  
"It is a beautiful site," she commented. "I've been working so hard  
with Anala, that I hadn't had the time to take a break to see all of this."  
  
Keith turned to her with a smile. "I'm sure she is thanking you for  
all the help you are giving her."  
  
Allura nodded. "Now, don't be angry with her for allowing Lotor to  
stay here, for the time being," she said. "With his ship as damaged as it  
is, he was stuck here."  
  
"Im not angry with her for anything," he said. "She made him agree to  
a truce between us, while we are here on Vallis. And that if ever called  
back here, that truce still holds."  
  
"I still can't get over the fact that he agreed to help us on this,"  
she said. "But now, he knows your family secret."  
  
"It doesn't bother me," he said. "Just one more thing he has to fear  
if he bothers to attack."  
  
She smiled. "I am going to miss this planet," she said. "Even through  
all the strife, it seems to have a strength of its own."  
  
"The people is what gives the planet strength," he pointed out. "And I  
think the people have been tormented long enough."  
  
She nodded. "Though I wish I could see more of it," she stated. "We  
will have to leave shortly after the ceremony tomorrow."  
  
He thought to himself for a brief moment, and catching her by  
surprise, he took her hand into his, slowly pulling her toward him.  
  
"Then there's no time like the present."  
  
"What?"  
  
Before she could protest, he wrapped an arm around her waist, hopped  
up onto the rail of the balcony.  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"Close your eyes," he said. "Trust me."  
  
Before she could nod, she once again found herself screaming as he  
leaped off the edge.  
  
A  
  
nala stared at herself as she held the dress she was supposed to wear  
up toward a mirror. She ran her hand over the velvet like material,  
smoothing out any wrinkles she saw.  
  
"Are you sure its alright if I wear this?"  
  
Alysson smiled as she turned toward Anala. "Why of course," she  
stated. "I can't wear it anymore. It was to be the dress I would have worn  
at my coronation, but I think it will suit you just fine."  
  
Anala nodded as she hung the dress back up.  
  
"Mom, I have strange favor to ask of you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Actually it's a request from Keith, and I told him that I would honor  
his request."  
  
"What is it?" Alysson asked as she approached her.  
  
"And I'm going to need Xue's help."  
  
Allura let out the breath she had been holding as Keith brought them  
to a landing high atop a mesa that overlooked the land before them. The  
light from the two moons illuminated the castle in the distance.  
  
"I can't believe how beautiful this is," she said turning toward him.  
  
"With Anala returning the water that was stored, back to the land,  
soon, our oceans and lakes will form," he said. "The people will finally  
know that everything they need to live will be free to them."  
  
"At least Vallis has strong leaders," she said.  
  
She then stared at him, for the first time since her discovery of his  
new gift of flight, and suddenly realized that she was not accustomed to the  
sight before her. It seems he too was distracted by the beauty of the  
scenery before him, to bother in retracting his wings. Subconsciously, she  
took a step away from him, which caused him to turn to her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he turned to her.  
  
"Nothing," she said. And she swallowed hard.  
  
He then followed her gaze. "Allura, you don't have to be afraid of  
me," he said. "I'm still the same person that I was when you first met me."  
  
She nodded as she looked at him. "Not actually the same," she pointed  
out. "You can fly. You're a prince. That's a lot to come by in such a short  
period." She then let out a sigh as she turned to him. She slowly took a  
step toward him, slowly reaching out to touch him.  
  
"How...how do they feel?"  
  
"Like an extra appendage, if you want to know the truth," he said with  
a smile. "Like having an extra leg or something."  
  
"I'd hardly call it a leg," she said.  
  
He saw the hesitancy in her hand and slowly took it into his own. On  
reflex, he flexed out one of his wings and slowly let her hand touch it.  
The expression that crossed her features was one that Keith had to  
remember. Like a curious child, who finally found the hidden surprise inside  
a closed box.  
  
"It's soft," she said with a slight giggle. "They don't feel like  
feathers, yet..."  
  
"I've been learning the advantages of having them." He said with a  
smile.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
And as if on cue, the wind came up as he took her into his arms, his  
wings coming around them.  
  
"They do keep you warm."  
  
She smiled as she brushed the strands of her hair out of her face. "I  
guess they do," she said. "So you just can, retract them?"  
  
"I guess that would be the term," he stated. "See?"  
  
She smiled as the two wings disappeared behind him, leaving no trace  
that they even were apart of his anatomy.  
  
"Surprise surprise," she said.  
  
She then realized their closeness and with an uncomfortable sigh she  
pulled away from him.  
  
"I think we should head back," she said as a reflex. "I don't want  
Lance to worry about where we have gone."  
  
"Let Lance worry all he wants," he stated. "I'm acting Prince here.  
Whatever I say goes."  
  
She smiled. "Is that a royal command?"  
  
"Yeah, my first."  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"It's the only way. To ensure everyone's safety."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"When the time comes, they will learn the truth. For now, it will only  
cause an uneasiness that we don't need."  
  
Alysson slowly nodded as she stared into her son's eyes.  
  
"Then only you, Anala, Xue and I will know the truth," she stated.  
  
"And until Xue's spell is broken by your act, your secret shall remain  
that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She nodded as she took him into her arms and hugged him close.  
  
"I will see that after the spell is casted, your friends will be seen  
to," she said. "After that, it'll all be up to you."  
  
"Enough," Anala stated. "We have a ceremony to perform."  
  
Alysson nodded. She then took Keith's offered elbow as the servants  
made way for them.  
  
"It is by the power of the royal house, that I Princess Lyana Alysson  
L'eorna, pass on my rule to my daughter the Lady Anala Alexa L'eorna," the  
oration went on. "From this day forth she shall be your Queen, to rule with  
kindness and justice. We welcome the new Queen into our hearts!"  
Allura smiled as Alysson slowly lowered the small jeweled crown onto  
her daughter's head, and a servant slowly placed a sequened robe around her  
shoulders. The crowd that gathered below the Castle, roared with cheers and  
laughter as Anala stepped forward to greet her new subjects. She clapped  
along with those who stood by, as the new Queen waved to her people below.  
  
"A new era has dawned on Vallis!" she announced. "No longer shall we  
serve to the armies of the universe by furnishing them with machines of  
destruction. We will now focus our energies into helping those planets who  
are in need of help, and to provide the necessary resources to achieve an  
alliance with our neighboring worlds."  
  
The crowd cheered again.  
  
"She learns quick," Lance commented. "I can't believe you'd pass this  
up."  
  
Keith smiled to his long time friend. "There's more to life than being  
a Prince, Lance," he stated. He then caught Allura's gaze as she had turned  
to them. She smiled before turning her gaze back to where Anala was  
accepting the gifts given to her by her people. Lance caught their shared  
look and smirked.  
  
"Yeah, definitely a lot more to live for," he commented. "Had a nice  
flight last night?"  
  
"Even if it was nice, I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Hey, look at it this way," he said as he slapped him across his back.  
  
"Coran and Nanny wont have to look far for a suitable suitor."  
  
Ignoring his last comment, Keith turned to him. "Gather everyone  
together after the ceremony," Keith told Lance. "In the main hall. There is  
one last thing that I need to do."  
  
"Sure," Lance said.  
  
"Even Lotor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me," he said before he stepped away to join his mother and  
his sister.  
  
Anala smiled as her new found friends joined them in the main hall. With all  
the excitement, she was lucky to find this small moment to fulfill  
a request that had been made of her.  
  
"I thank you all for joining us today," she said with a smile as Keith  
and Alysson joined her by her side. Another form came to join them, and  
Alysson greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Xue, I believe you have one last request to fill?" Anala asked as she  
turned to him.  
  
He slowly nodded as his gaze met Keith's. -Yes,- he stated. -If  
everyone would be so kind as to join hands. The royal family would like to  
share one last wish with all of you.-  
  
Allura turned to Lance, wondering if he knew what this was all about.  
He shrugged as his gaze turned back to them.  
  
-Your time with us here on Vallis has been a eventful one,- Xue  
started. -And its per the royal family's request that we reflect on this  
time. Now, please take a deep breath, and close your eyes. This will be just  
a moment.-  
  
Allura nodded, but still confused. Keith then smiled as he went up to  
each member and gave them each a handshake and requested that they close  
their eyes. She smiled seeing that he mad the same request of Lotor. Since  
she was the last, it seemed, he smiled as he took her hand into his own.  
  
"What is this all about?" she asked.  
  
"A surprise," he stated.  
  
She looked around the circle, noticing the somber expressions everyone  
held.  
  
"Are they asleep?" she whispered.  
  
"Somewhat," he said. "See."  
  
He pinched Lance on his arm, but got no reaction from his long time  
friend.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Close your eyes," he stated.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Don't force me to."  
  
"Then tell me what you are doing."  
  
"We are going to share our experiences together," he said quizzically.  
"Nothing more."  
  
"And why in such a manner?"  
  
"Do you question everything?"  
  
"When I don't know exactly what it is I'll be involved in."  
  
He smiled as he leaned toward her, whispering in her ear so no one  
would be able to hear.  
  
"If you do this just for me, I'll tell you a little secret."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
She pulled away slightly as she met his gaze. She found herself being  
lost in those dark eyes.  
  
"That one day, when we are both ready, there wont be any misgivings  
about the feelings between us."  
  
She breathed in deeply as he caught her by surprise by kissing her.  
She closed her eyes, as soon as her head seemed to go dizzy. And soon, she  
too, was in a state of sleep.  
  
"Uhum."  
  
Keith looked up with a smile as he turned to his sister.  
  
"I thought it was supposed to be a kiss that wakes the princess and  
not the other way around?"  
  
"Hey, she wouldn't close her eyes," he said in his defense.  
  
Alysson smiled as she turned to him. "Make sure you invite us to the  
wedding, okay?"  
  
"It's nothing like that, alright?" he stated. "We're just friends."  
  
"Sure." Anala stated. "And Kelar will arise from the dead."  
  
Xue cleared his throat. -Its now time for the spell.-  
  
  
  
"** Castle Control to Voltron Force, Come in Voltron Force **"  
  
Allura slowly opened her eyes, realizing that she was in her Blue  
Lion. She quickly grabbed onto her controls, as her view screen before her  
flashed red.  
  
"Coran!?"  
  
"** By all of Arus! **" came back the reply. "** Are you guys alright?  
**"  
  
"What happened?" Allura asked as she looked around her Lion ship. She  
then looked at her view screen to spot the rest of her comrades.  
  
"** I was about to ask that of you. **" Coran came over. "** Did you  
happen to find the disturbance? **"  
  
"Disturbance?" Allura asked.  
  
"** There was a distress signal from the area you are in now, **" he  
stated. "** Was it a false alarm? **"  
  
Allura confused by what Coran was saying. "Coran, see if you can hail  
the rest of the team."  
  
"** They're coming online right now. **" he stated. "** What happened?  
**"  
  
"I don't know," she stated. "Its like all a dream."  
  
"** Well, once you all regroup, head back toward Arus, **" he stated.  
  
"** We have some unexpected guests visiting, courtesy of the Galaxy  
Alliance.**"  
  
"Guests?"  
  
"**Yes,**" he answered. "**They are seeking an alliance with us, as  
well as the Galaxy Alliance. WE need to give them a formal review before  
they can submit their request."  
  
Allura nodded. "We'll be returning in a few moments," she said. "We  
will contact you once we are in Arus' orbit."  
  
"** Will do, **"  
  
Keith stared at this view-screen, silently watching his friends wake  
up from the spell that had been cast over them. He absently played with the  
medallion he wore, breathing in deeply as a signal came in.  
  
"Keith, you okay?"  
  
"Keith, here" he answered. "Any of you caught the license number of  
that comet?"  
  
"What?" Lance asked.  
  
"Nothing," he stated. "Looks like whatever we were supposed to have  
met out here, disappeared."  
  
"Whatever it was, it costed us to lose 3 hours," Allura stated. "Let's  
get back to the castle, and we can review our Lion's records to see what the  
heck happened."  
  
"Roger," Keith said. "Make a return course for home."  
  
Keith switched his lion over the auto as he looked over to his control  
panel. He smiled to himself as he grabbed the four dat discs from the top of  
it. He silently crushed them in his hand and through the remanents out  
through a disposal shoot.  
  
"So much for records," he said to himself.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Pidge stated. "The Dat discs are gone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Allura approached Pidge seeing the frustration he held in his eyes.  
  
"The discs they are gone!" he exclaimed. "We have no records of the  
flight we took."  
  
"Didn't you and Hunk change them out this morning?"  
  
"I think we did," he said. "That distress call did come in when we  
were running out maintenance."  
  
Allura smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It happens,  
Pidge," she said. "And from the looks of things, it might have shown nothing  
anyway."  
  
"We lost 3 hours, princess."  
  
"We could have lost even worst," she said. "Come, we have guests to  
greet. I'd hate for us to be one member short."  
  
Pidge let out a sigh as he stood from his computer. "I swear I'm going  
to get to the bottom of this."  
  
Allura shook her head as she pushed the younger member out of his  
little lab.  
  
"Don't let it kill you for trying," she said. "Now, go and get  
yourself ready."  
  
Coran stood as Princess Allura entered the room, followed by the rest  
of the Voltron Force. She smiled as the three delegates stood to greet them.  
  
"Allura, I would like you to meet, Lady Lyana Alysson L'eorna, her  
daughter, the Queen Anala Alexa L'eorna, and their Court Advisor, Xue,"  
Coran started the introductions. "Your majesty, this is Princess Allura, the  
heir to the throne of Arus, and these are the members of the Voltron Force.  
Captain Keith, Lt Cmmndr Lance, Lt Commander Hunk and Lt Pidge."  
  
Anala smiled as she looked them over and her gaze met with Keith's.  
She nodded, giving him her small signal as she then turned her smile to the  
rest.  
  
"Its an honor to finally meet all of you," she started. "I hope that  
we can work out a well formed alliance."  
  
Allura let out a sigh as she read over the last papers she need to  
fill out on behalf of Queen Anala. She signed her name one last time, before  
piling it on the side of her desk. She then pushed herself away from the  
desk, stretching before she stood.  
  
She walked toward her door, slowly pulling the pins out of her hair,  
as she exited her small office.  
  
She made her way down the hallway, checking in on the empty rooms as  
she made her way toward her own. The last room she checked in on was the Rec  
Room.  
  
There, she smiled, not at all surprised to see Keith there. She knew  
that he'd be there, as it was the place he'd go to, before a midnight shift.  
  
"See anything different?" she inquired as she joined him by the large  
window.  
  
He turned to her, smiling. "Now I do."  
  
She caught his smirk, slowly shaking her head. "You've been hanging  
around Lance too much," she said.  
  
"How did the paperwork go?"  
  
"Just put on the finishing touches," she said. "Seems like everything  
is in order for them. They had put the request in to the Galaxy Alliance  
nearly a week ago. The preliminary researches are done. This is just the  
formal part."  
  
Keith nodded. "They seem like a nice bunch," he said. "Though, that  
ore must've helped speed things along for the Alliance. I'm sure they'd want  
to get their hands on it."  
  
"Something that is indestructible like that?" she asked. "It'd be a  
great benefit for building supplies."  
  
He nodded. "At least it will be put used for a good cause."  
  
She regarded him for a brief moment, wondering what he had meant by  
that. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" she asked. "It seems  
like there is something on your mind."  
  
"Actually, not much," he stated.  
  
She nodded, although she felt that she did not totally agree with that  
statement.  
  
"Oh, there was something I was meaning to ask you. Do you know what  
happened to us earlier today?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked as he turned to her.  
  
She smiled as she pulled out a small silver disc. She watched as his  
expression turned to one of surprise.  
  
"Don't worry, it was static for the entire 3 hours," she said as she  
threw it to him. "But the last 5 minutes of it was quite interesting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do realize, destroying Dat discs is against Galaxy Alliance  
regulations?" she pointed out. "Care to clue me in as to why you would even  
consider doing something like that?"  
  
"Al.. I"  
  
She held her hand up to him. "Whatever your reason, it must be a good  
one for you to destroy them," she said. "And I wont beat it out of you. But  
if you wish to share with me what you tried to hide from us, know that I'm  
only a hallway away."  
  
He met her gaze and knew that she would wait until he decided to tell  
her. Only if she realize that he wanted to tell her, but she was not ready  
for her to know.  
  
"I promise to tell you, when the time is right," he said. He smiled  
one last time. "I'm going on my shift."  
  
"Don't be late," she said as he turned to walk past her. "Coran is  
having us reviewed for Galaxy Garrison in a couple of days."  
  
"We know how Coran can be," he said. "Goodnight, Allura."  
  
"Goodnight." She said. She then turned toward the window, as Arus'  
single moon began to rise.  
----no misgivings about the feelings between us.----  
Allura turned around, gasping when she heard the whispered voice. She  
saw that there was no one in the room. Keith was already gone. She then  
noticed something gliding through the air, and her expression turned to one  
of confusion as a single white feather landed in her hands.  
  
She turned it over in her hand, noticing at the softness of it. Not  
like any feathers of the birds she seen or felt.  
  
She then stifled a yawn as she finally felt her own fatigue come over  
her. She headed toward the door of the rec room, closing the light as she  
did. With one last look, the door slid close behind her, as she headed  
toward her room.  
  
"That was mean, Xue," Anala smiled as they quietly appeared in the  
dark room.  
  
-Just nudging it along a bit,- he stated.  
  
"Mom, is going to have your head for even thinking that."  
  
-You know as well as I do, that they were made for each other.-  
  
Anala smiled as she picked up the other feather that had fallen, that  
had gone unnoticed by the princess. She turned it over in her hands.  
  
"He was the only one born, to have white feathers," she commented. "I  
don't think he even noticed that."  
  
-Come, my queen, we have even more meddling to do.-  
  
With a laugh, she took his hand and as quietly as they appeared in the  
room, they left the same way.  
  
  
-fin- 


End file.
